Chaos:Destruction: My work is done here
by TheBonnie
Summary: REVISED!PreDH-Harry has a visitor when he gets out of the shower who sends him back in time to his third year!He's 13 again, Can he change the future, save three lives, and defeat Voldemort, all while staying under the ruse as seer?Will he have to?
1. OhMyGoddess

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything stated in the books, or belonging to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and Bloomsbury books.

Chapter one:

-Oh My Goddess

* * *

Harry let the hot water stream down his back. He was sore all over. Moody's training schedule was rigorous at best, near fatal at worst. But he'd asked for it. Without Dumbledore around, Hogwarts was a sitting duck, and so were the children and his friends. 

It hadn't taken much insistence from Hermione to convince him to finish his final year. Who knows? He might get lucky and find the clue to what the last Horcruxe might be. The Chamber of Secrets was still relatively undisturbed from when Riddle had turned it into his little clubhouse; maybe it would garner some clues. A sneaking suspicion of where the locket might be had already taken precedence in his mind, provided, of course, that R.A.B. was who he thought it was.

For the millionth time since the beginning of the summer, Dumbledore's final letter ran through his mind.

_Dearest Harry,_

He squeezed his eyes shut as his heart wrenched. _Please forgive me for not being there for you all those years, despite of what I thought was necessary. _It was, Harry now knew, and guilt battled at the edges of his mind for not telling his old mentor he understood and forgave him. _There are many explanations I still owe you, but for now, I can only reveal one safely. The very night I went to fetch you from Number 4. Last summer, Narcissa Malfoy with the escort of her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, arrived at Severus Snape's home and begged him to save her son from the wrath Lucius inspired in Voldemort by his failure to bring him the prophecy. Severus, despite of what you were led to believe, is not without a heart, and agreed to help. You may ask, 'why help Draco?', but first you must appreciate his situation, which is much like your cousin's. He was never raised to know any better until now, and even then, he had no choice. And without warning or preparation for him, his parent's lives, and his own, were riding on his success or failure. Narcissa, desperate to ensure her son's safety, asked Severus for an Unbreakable Vow, which with Bellatrix's presence was unavoidable. I ordered him to kill me, and save Draco Malfoy's young life. Please, do not judge either of them too harshly, for they, unlike you, were not raised to be able to carry such burdens on their shoulders. Thus, they struggle not to cripple under them. _

_So now, Harry, my boy, I know I hold no right to do so, but I ask you for one final favor from beyond the veil. Please help Severus and Draco when all others turn them away, and strive to protect them even from themselves. _Harry mouthed out the last words of the letter under the heavy spray of water. _Remember the power of giving second chances, protecting those whom cannot protect themselves, and above all, finish what Tom Riddle and I have started. I could not have asked for a better protégé to take my place, or a worthier man to give example to others. Good luck, Harry._

_Love,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

There was a shout from downstairs, startling him out of his remembrance, it sounded like Uncle Vernon. The water suddenly went cold, Harry yelped and slapped off the showerhead. Bloody bastard turned off the hot water pipe. The teenager growled in annoyance and wrapped a towel about his waist before heading back into his room and shutting the door.

"Hello, Harry Potter."

Harry snapped out his wand and locked gazes with an intruder, whom was making no effort to hide. The first thing he realized was that she sure wasn't human, but defiantly feminine. She had black hair that moved of its own accord, and wore a long purple dress. Startlingly, she looked like she was half made out of smoke; her eyes glowed like bright yellow beacons. Oddly, something tugged at his memory, like he'd seen or read about this being before.

The woman flowed over to him like smoke and cream in coffee.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Harry demanded; his wand trained at her head. He could see lights flickering beneath her skin; they looked like star constellations.

She laughed. "Ooh, just what I had expected of my favorite little child." She ghosted behind him and curled one wispy hand on his jaw. "So grown up now." she cooed, shaking his chin. "You're still so sad about losing your mentor and your godfather, well, that's about to change." Suddenly, the creature was in front of him again. A shock of recognition jolted his mind.

"State your business, Eris, Goddess of Chaos."

"And Discord." Eris wagged a finger at him. "So," She flowed closer. "They don't call you a Dark Arts Protégé for nothing, and you certainly do know your stars."

"Defense _Against_ the Dark Arts." Harry corrected stiffly.

"Of course." The goddess waved her hand dismissively. "So about my business?" Eris flowed over his shoulder. "I'm afraid there's been a major transgression on the part of my sister goddesses, Fate and Balance."

"What does a fight among gods have to do with little old me? I'm just a human, a mortal."

"So naive!" Eris laughed hysterically holding her sides. "How perfectly ridiculous, you don't even realize what you are!" She was suddenly an inch from his face. "Now, let me finish. It seems my sisters' thought that you fell in _their_ circle of control! They manipulated you, without my permission, to try and balance out the forces of good and evil. Their efforts were coming to rather disastrous ends, as you can tell by the rather violent tailspin your life has taken since, what, your third year? The stupid fools didn't realize that the gods behind Voldemort were cheating, and they nearly got you killed!" Eris slammed a fist angrily on his desk. The house shook alarmingly around them.

"They can't grasp that the only way to even out, or get back at a cheater, is to cheat _better_. I was furious of course, I nearly started a war with them," She let out another laugh. "But then Justice and Chronos stepped in, and we came to an agreement."

"What's your point, Eris?" Harry's voice was steady, but his mind churned. Why did he not have a good feeling about where this was heading?

"Don't be so impatient, love." Eris lounged on his bed. "Chronos agreed that he would send your mind far enough back in time to make a difference, with all the knowledge it holds now, and he made Cupid give you the choice of the creation of one couple as a consolation." Like a shadow she was suddenly behind him again. Eris ran one hand across his bare chest; Harry had to make an effort not to twitch away from her. "You can choose _any_ person in the world. Anyway, I'm going to send you back tonight, so you'd better choose quickly." She caught sight of the look on Harry's face and smirked. "If you're having doubts about agreeing to this, would you like a little preview of what will be at the end of the year?"

Eris waved her hand; bodies lay on the floor, bloody and mangled. "Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. What, surprised? Did you think really you could protect them, a spy and a werewolf? In _this_ sort of war?" She waved her hand again, and more bodies shimmered into existence. "Did you think you could protect the friends who follow you so blindly into battle? Without Dumbledore to guide or teach you?"

Her laughter rang out in a deep baritone, chilling Harry deeply to the core. Tonks, Fred, and Flitwick...he would fail completely?

"I get it, Eris." His voice shook slightly as he gazed upon the faces of the dead.

"Good." She whispered, switching ears. "Now, who is it that you want?" Eris flowed to his front waiting expectantly.

Harry's eyes flickered over his room as his thoughts raced. " Does it have to be a pair about me?" he asked the goddess grinning mischievously above him. Eris cocked an eyebrow and read his mind, before burst out laughing. "You are truly my child, Harry! I knew there was a reason I favored you, the very idea..." Eris wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. "Oh, how delightfully chaotic that would be! I know just how to do it too..." she trailed off touching her chin thoughtfully with one finger.

"Well, can you do it? Without hurting anyone?" The teenager eyed her warily. Harry wasn't taking any chances; the repercussions of messing with time and fate were huge, and what he was asking was defying the very basic laws of magic. It didn't seem to bother Eris though, and if she could do it…

If she could give him what he asked, it would be worth an eternity in hell.

The goddess laughed at his thoughts and snapped her fingers. A parchment and quill appeared out of thin air. "This states that nothing I do will harm anyone while you are on this mission, it's all up to you." Harry took a deep breath; this was a chance of a lifetime, the chance to do it all over, a chance at life.

He reached out and signed the magical binding contract. With another snap, the parchment disappeared and his room dissolved into a cloud of nothing.

"It is time, Harry Potter." Eris's voice had gone voluminous and mystical. "When you wake up, you will be thirteen again, riding the Knight Bus to the Leakey Cauldron. Will you be cautious in your alterations, and manipulate for a better future?"

"Of course I will!" Harry snapped. He didn't like the way she put it, it reminded him of Grindlewald and Dumbledore. A fire burned in his eyes still.

"Very well, your cover will be... Seerhood. A likely discovery on the edge of puberty, and you started Divination class that year. Do not fear, all will be taken care of in verifying that with the mortal's tests. Are you ready to begin your journey, Harry?"

"Yes, very." Harry could feel his eyes slipping shut as if heavy with sleep.

"Then good bye, love, and good luck. I'll keep in touch!"

Her laughter followed him into the darkness.

Good luck? Hmph. He'd certainly need it.

* * *

Read and Review! 


	2. I want an Oscar

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter disclaimer.

A/N: Here's the second chapter that took two days to type and is, undoubtedly, the longest chapter I have ever written and posted. So here it goes!

**Chapter 2:**

**I want an Oscar!**

* * *

Harry felt his body land on a very soft seat, then be abruptly jerked forward until his forehead met a metal pole with a solid thump. He winced and sat back, gripping the pole with one hand and rubbing his head with the other as he looked around.

Yep, definitely on the Knight Bus, Harry looked around dazedly, not really letting the implications sink in just yet. He finally realized Stan Shunpike was looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked the pimply teen breathlessly.

"What's your name?" Stan practically shouted over the noise of the several cars and a building jumping out of the way of the bus. Seeing no harm in telling the truth this time around, Harry gestured for him to come closer. Gripping the pole tightly, Stan leaned over close to him.

"My name's Harry Potter, please don't get excited, I'm trying to travel 'incognito'." Harry whispered. Well, it was _almost_ the truth.

Stan's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he leaned back and swallowed harshly. "No bloody-" He cut himself off, nodding slowly as Harry gestured for him to keep quiet by pressing a finger to his lips.

The trip to the Leaky Cauldron was relatively uneventful, other than Ernie and Stan harassing him, covertly of course, at the stops for his autograph. Harry signed two sheets of parchment hastily before he climbed of the bus, very much relieved to be away from their nerve wrecking driving and ogling. Then he spotted something that took away all that relief very suddenly and replaced it with annoyance.

_Oh yeah,_ Harry remembered unhappily, _he __was__ here, wasn't he?_

Cornelius Fudge twirled his bowler hat nervously in his hands in front of the Leakey Cauldron. Plastering on a fake, childish, and slightly impressed smile, he approached the Minister of Magic. Soon to be ex-Minister of Magic, he reminded himself with a little satisfaction.

"Minister Fudge! To what do I owe the honor this evening?" Harry stretched out his hand and winced internally when Fudge shook it with one slightly sweaty palm.

"It's very nice to meet you Harry, my boy, at last." Fudge puffed out his chest over the fact that the 'boy-who-lived' knew him by sight. "Would you care to have a word with me in a parlor of the Cauldron, perhaps over tea? You look famished." Nothing would have pleased Harry more than to knock the wind out of the Minister's sails by stating that he _did_ mind, quite a bit actually. But that would have ruined everything, so Harry allowed himself to be steered inside the Leaky Cauldron.

As Fudge exchanged words with the innkeeper, Tom, Harry gazed around the pub area, pleasantly noting the number of happy patrons there were, even at this hour. A firm hand on his shoulder guided him into a private parlor; Harry sat gracefully in his seat after the Minister had seated himself, and plotted what he would say as Tom brought them tea.

"Well, Harry, " said Fudge, pouring out the tea, "You've had us in a right flap, running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to wonder..."

"That Sirius Black got me?" Harry provided innocently. "I have to say I wasn't too worried about it, sir, I'm fully confident that the Ministry has this whole thing under control. Honestly, I was worried more about being bitten by a stray dog." The Minister chuckled looking pleasantly surprised.

"You were? Well, of course you were. You're right of course, the ministry has this completely controlled, and we'll have him very soon, indeed. We've got all the best people on it. Nothing to worry about!" Fudge smiled and sipped his tea, making a note to contact the Auror department for some serious reports in the morning. Like that Shacklebolt fellow, he's probably got some real information...

Harry let the Minister stew for a moment as he buttered a crumpet. "I'm really sorry about what I did to Aunt Marge, Minister Fudge, I promise it was a complete accident!" he took a bite out of his crumpet with a mournful look on his face.

Fudge waved the knife around dismissively, "Oh, don't trouble yourself over it, Harry, and please, call me Cornelius! Your aunt was right as rain and obliviated before we left; we repaired all damage to your relative's house, of course. By next summer, they'll probably have forgotten all about it! These things happen, you know."

Harry barely kept from snorting crumpet pieces across the table. It would take nothing less than a massive stroke to make his aunt or uncle forget what happened to Marge. Instead he said, "I can't thank you enough, _Cornelius_. I don't know _where_ I'd be without you, and the Ministry, of course, looking out for me! It's so selfless of you. I really can't thank you enough." he laid it on while stirring some milk into his tea trying to seem anxious.

Fudge blushed a little and puffed up importantly. "It was nothing, Harry, anything for a future employee!" the Minister winked in what he thought was a sly way.

Harry could have gagged, but put on a very eager face. "You really mean it?" he hoped his disgust didn't leak into his voice, and ruins the 'oh-so-enthused' tone he was going for. There was no way in hell he'd apply for Auror Academy while this idiot was the minister.

"Of course! Maybe even as one of my personal body guards!" Fudge bit his crumpet merrily and glanced out the window, his mind wandering to some far away fantasyland.

It took every shred of self control he possessed not to flip the table over right there and then, but Harry sucked it up and got to the point he'd been leading up to. "Cornelius, I'm not going to get in trouble under the 'Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry', am I?"

The Minister made a 'piff' sound and took a sip of his tea with a small smirk on his lips. "You know what Harry; I believe we can make an exception on that law for such a special young man such as yourself, indefinitely! You've been a very responsible student. As a matter of fact..." Fudge set down his tea cup and drew from his robes a small scroll he carried around, just for occasions when he wanted to make sure he had someone on his side.

**Official Decree of Exception**

_I, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, do decree this day, of this month, _

_Of the year, that the wizard/witch if hereby exempted from the law of ,_

_and will be given no punishment for any violation falling under this law._

_Signed,_

_The Minister for Magic_

_Cornelius Fudge_

Fudge promptly filled in the blanks with the correct date, Harry's full name, 'The Decree of the Restriction of Underage Wizardry', and signed it with a flourish. It glowed brightly for a second before it exchanged hands. Harry took it from him with a look of fake awe of his face.

"Thank you Cornelius." He whispered seriously. "I won't let you down, sir!" They should seriously give him an Emmy 'because not laughing in the Ministers face took real effort.

"I have complete faith in you, my boy; now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment I have to keep, sleep well!" The Minister of Magic dramatically swirled his cap around him and strode confidently from the parlor.

Harry waited until he was sure he was gone before he reached over and finished of what was left in Fudge's cup. The firewhiskey burned all the way to his belly like it was supposed too. "Thank _you_ Felix Felicis." he murmured remembering Aragog's funeral.

With a grin, Harry tucked his scroll into pocket securely, before heading to his room for some well deserved sleep.

* * *

When Harry woke the next morning from the best sleep he had in, quite literally, three and a half years, he sat up and looked around himself almost disbelievingly. The last twenty-four hours had _not _been a dream then. He dropped back and stretched his body eagle spread over the entire bed, grinning so widely his cheeks hurt. 

No Voldemort, Sirius was alive, Dumbledore was alive, Cedric was alive, he was small enough to stretch out and keep his feet inside a bed, he was away from the Dursleys, _and _he played the minister like a fiddle last night and gotten the underage magic ban lifted from himself! He felt like jumping up and down, screaming, laughing, and crying all at the same time. Considering there were other patrons rooming here, he chose his first impulse to indulge in.

For the first time in his life, Harry felt like a little kid. He jumped up and down on the springy inn bed laughing hysterically until he could hardly breathe, and he collapsed across his bed still giggling. It felt incredible. This time, Harry promised himself, _this time I'll have every bit of fun I can squeeze in, I'll defeat that daft bastard, and then finish hunting down his god-forsaken horcruxes!_

The door creaked open; Tom stuck his smiling, rather walnuty head in the door. "Ready for breakfast Mr. Potter? I didn't want to interrupt your fun." Harry beamed at him and told him he'd be down in just a moment. Just as Tom closed the door, Hedwig soared through the open window and fluttered down onto her delighted owner's arm.

"Oh, who's my wonderful girl?" Harry cooed and stroked her feathers just the way she liked. If Hedwig had been a cat, she would have purred, instead she closed her eyes and enjoyed the attention. "You'll have quite a bit of mail to deliver, soon. I'll make sure a get a handsome he-owl to accompany you, how's that sound?" Hedwig hooted enthusiastically making him laugh.

Harry made it down to breakfast while the pub was still buzzing with shop keepers in for a good morning meal before the day got really started. He hefted himself up on a stool at the bar and chirped hello to the old witch next to him deeply involved with her morning tea. Tom set a plate of toast, bacon, eggs, and sausage in front of the hungry teenage boy, who attacked with vigor. Leaving a few Knuts on the bar when he finished, Harry waved bye to Tom and exited the pub.

Diagon Alley was just as busy and cheerful as he hoped it would be. Harry took a deep breath of fear and oppression free air before strolling un-hurriedly to the bank. He shortly noticed a pretty but slightly lost looking woman with a small girl next to her, looking helplessly from the paper in her hands to the shop signs in the street. This wasn't an uncommon sight in the Alley, but there was something about them...

_Why do they look familiar?_ Harry wracked his mind for the answer. The woman had a chocolate skin-tone with high cheek bones and full lips that had been inherited by her daughter as well. He daughter said something to her, making her break out in a smile that finally made him realize who they looked like. He grinned and jogged up to them.

"Pardon me," The woman looked up, startled from their paper. Harry gave them a kind, open smile. "Did you need any help?" he asked kindly, the pair looked greatly relieved.

"Yes, please, I'm Margaret Thomas; this is my daughter, Sarah. She's starting Hogwarts this year, and frankly, we have no idea about any of this." Mrs. Thomas waved her hand exasperatedly around in the vague direction of the alley as a whole. "It was more of my son's sort of thing."

Harry gave a light chuckle. "I know exactly what you mean, when I first came here, I was a more than a little overwhelmed myself, and _I_ had an experienced guide! I'm starting third year now. My name's Harry, by the way, nice to meet you." He shook hands with her firmly, then stepped back and did an elaborate bow. "I'll be your tour guide this morning. Please, right this way." That got a laugh from both the mother and the little girl.

As he led them to the first stop he had in mind, Gringotts, he stole another glance at the woman out of the corner of his eye. There was no mistaking it. "Um, excuse me for asking, but would your son happen to be a tall football loving guy named Dean?" he tried to make it sound like a passing curiosity. Mrs. Thomas broke into a pearly white smile that made Harry reconsider his thought about her being pretty. She was beautiful.

"You must know my Dean." She said with a small laugh. "He would have come with us but he suddenly took ill last night. He said it had something to do with the free sample of candy that he got in the mail. What gave us away?"

"He looks just like you." Harry gave her a half-smile. "And you've both got the same laugh."

Ms. Thomas looked surprised. "Really? I always thought he took after his father more." She suddenly looked very sad. Sarah tugged gently on her mother's shirt to get her attention, then wrapped her in a hug. Harry turned away to give them a little privacy in their moment. He wondered why she was suddenly so depressed; Dean had told them that he lived with both his parent and a load of brothers and sisters. They continued their trek in silence until they arrived in front of Gringotts, stopping well away from the doors so he could prepare them.

"This-," He waved his hands at the massive crooked marble building in front of him,"-is Gringotts, the bank for wizards."

"Wizards have banks?" Sarah asked astonished.

Harry smiled remembering when he asked that same question to Hagrid. He winked at Sarah and replied, "Of course, you can't expect everyone to carry that much gold about in their pocket, can you? It's very impractical." Sarah giggled along with her mother. Harry continued, glad he'd lightened the mood. "The bank is the most secure structure in the wizarding community, and is run by goblins." he paused enjoying the little gasp they both gave. "Yes, goblins."

Mrs. Thomas looked doubtfully at the crooked building. "I thought goblins built more, um, _sound_ structures, if you know what I mean." Harry shook his head.

"No that's dwarves, goblins specialize in the 'three T's'; tunnels, treasure, and traps. They have their own special brand of magic, see, and they're very impatient creatures, so when speaking to one, be very polite, but to the point. You ready? Let's go!" He led his new charges into the bank and approached a free desk.

"Excuse me, sir." The taller goblin looked down from his books with a slightly harassed look.

"What?" he asked shortly, if not rudely.

Harry maintained politeness. "I have a young lady who would like to open an account, and I would like to withdraw from my own account. I would also like to make an inquiry of a certain transgression, if you please."

"Rockrib will be with you shortly. Wait there." The goblin gestured to a few polished oak chairs with a gnarled hand and returned to his books grumpily. Harry thanked him and led Sarah and Mrs. Thomas to waiting area.

"Goblins are _not_ morning people, by any stretch of the imagination." Harry conveyed heartily to them both. They looked like they both quietly agreed. He spotted a goblin heading towards them. "Just tell them you would like to open an account, oh, and tell him that you're muggle-born, so he can explain the money system to you. Don't be afraid to ask questions, even if they don't look like they want to answer them"

Rockrib cleared his throat impatiently. "Pickkits is waiting to take you to your vault; you can make your inquiry to him." Harry nodded and told the Thomas' he would meet them in the lobby when they were finished.

Pickkits took him on the customary ride into the tunnels, but Harry thrust his hands in the air and laughed in the roller coaster like ride.

"Can it go faster?" He shouted over the wind.

"One speed only." The Goblin replied, but the cart sped up regardless.

Harry got to his vault in record speed, and after gathering his money, he asked the goblin about their policy for the freezing of assets.

"I thought a person had to be a convicted criminal to freeze their assets?" he asked, leaning over the side of the cart as it began to move.

"You do, and if it is frozen for more than eight years, the Ministry can absorb it in gradual amounts." The goblin growled at the thought of the ministry getting more gold.

"Then why were the assets of Sirius Black frozen? He was never convicted, he was sent to prison without a trial." Harry informed the Pickkits, feigning indifference. "They ignored the procedure of release for a suspect without trial after two weeks. Not mention he's innocent, but Gringotts could care less about that."

The cart jerked to a halt, Pickkits whirled around on the skinny teenage boy, who met his gaze calmly. "Who _are_ you?" he snarled, narrowing his eyes. The tingle of goblin magic filled the air, the Goblin gasped. "You're a-!"

Harry smiled and inclined his head. "Precisely." The cart started without another word.

"Have a good day!" he called to Pickkits as he re-entered the lobby and joined an accomplished looking Sarah and Mrs. Thomas.

"Did they explain the currency?" Harry asked Sarah as they head to _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_.

"Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle." she repeated dutifully as they entered the pleasant shop. Harry exchanged a happy greeting to the squat seamstress witch, Madam Malkin's, before explaining about Sarah and Mrs. Thomas.

Madam Malkin was extremely kind, and soon had both Harry and Sarah up on the stool explaining about basic wizarding fashion to the two interested females. At Harry's suggestion, Sarah's mother purchased a set of everyday-robes to wear on regular outings to magical locations, and a pair of dress robes for any special occasion that might arise.

They paid for their purchases and stuffed the plump packages in carryall bags before they were on their way to the bookstore, _Flourish and Blotts._

Just as he remembered it, Flourish let out a groan as he saw him walk through the door. Sarah looked at them curiously, but went searching for her books, dragging her mother along.

"I've already got a copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_, Mr. Flourish." Harry informed him with a smile. Enormous relief spread across his face, Flourish let out a deep breath.

"I'll never mass order _those_ bloody nightmares again." The wizard growled, jabbing his thumb at the cage of snarling books. "Haven't had this much trouble since the _Invisible book of Invisibility_fiasco!"

"I can show you how to make them keep still, if you like." Harry offered, spreading his hands out in front of him. "And if you were to conjure some fairies, they'd lead you right to the invisible books. Fairies_ love _invisible things." Flourish looked at him like he was god's gift to wizarding kind.

Harry laughed and reached into the cage fearlessly, stroking the spine of the first book that attacked his hand. Beckoning the older wizard over, he showed him the trick of how to make it last for a while. "Just do that every few hours and you'll have no problems with them." he finished, brushing off his hands on his pants and standing up.

Flourish couldn't have been more grateful, he gave Harry his text books for that year for free, asking him to come back and retrieve a copy of the invisible book when he found them or for a chat any time. Susan was struggling to shove her books into one of the bags without dropping them, Ms. Thomas holding the bag for her.

"Here." Harry waved his wand and shrunk the books temporarily. They sank neatly into the bag.

"Thanks." said Sarah a bit breathlessly, and they moved back out into the alley.

The Apothecary fascinated Sarah so completely; Harry had to wonder if the girl would be a next potions prodigy. If she had true potential, he hoped she was in Slytherin or Ravenclaw so she could actually learn something without Snape's prejudices. A voice whispered in his ear that she would indeed be a Slytherin, but before he could focus properly at it, it was gone.

_Must be Eris' 'Seerhood' shining through._ He shrugged it off and focused on the shop. While they were pre-occupied, Harry purchased some ingredients not mentioned on his list, along with a case full of pre-made brews he knew a certain someone needed. He had a feeling he would need a few potions not necessarily taught to students, let alone third years.

Harry led on to another shop where they bought a trunk, and another to buy some cauldrons, then, since they were practically right next door; he took them to Ollivanders.

"This will probably be the most important store you visit today, probably the most important day of your life." He announced when they arrived in front of the grungy looking little store. Sarah stared at him with big eyes. "Here, you will receive your wand: your constant companion for, hopefully, the rest of your long life. When you receive it, trust it. If you have faith in your wand and in your magic, they will never fail you. But if you begin to doubt, you will falter because you failed to believe in your magic, _not_ because your magic failed you. Never forget that." With that, Harry led them inside.

Everything was exactly as he last saw it, which disturbed him slightly, for the last time he'd been there, Ollivander had disappeared without a trace.

"Holly, phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple if I am correctly?" Harry didn't jump; he'd been expecting that, unlike poor Sarah and Mrs. Thomas who both nearly had heart attacks.

"You always are." He smiled at the blue-eyed wand dealer. Harry noticed Ollivander looked him over carefully before his eyes widened slightly. He inclined his head silently without breaking his smile, Ollivander nodded once before moving on to outfit Sarah with her wand.

They went through three or four wands before Ollivander pulled out one with a more confident air.

"Dragon heart string, oak, good for enchanting." He handed it to her carefully.

"Say 'Lumos'." Harry suggested helpfully.

"Lumos!" Sarah said firmly, trying to be confident in her magic. The tip lit up spectacularly. The audience in the wand shop clapped supportively.

Sarah waved her wand around in awe while her mother paid for her wand, and Harry purchased some wand polish and had a whispered conversation with Ollivander.

"Harry, do you know a lot about spells and the like?" Mrs. Thomas asked thoughtfully as they walked towards the Menagerie to purchase a cat for Sarah's companion.

"I'd like to think so, but I know a lot more than someone my level should if that's what you mean." Harry paused in front of the magical creature shop. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's this trunk that used to belong to- well never mind who, but they used to say that it had a curse on it. I always thought it was a joke, but now with all of this." She waved her hand at the Ally. "I'm not to sure. He left it up in the attic, and no one can open it. Dean tried but nothing he did worked and, well, Sarah doesn't want to try because she says 'it doesn't feel right'." Sarah nodded seriously at her mothers elbow. "Would you mind terribly if I sent it to you for a look? That is, if you won't be too busy at school."

_A mysterious might-be-cursed trunk? Sounds interesting, I could take a peak at it in between things. _"No problem, I'll have nothing but free time this year." Harry said brightly. Mrs. Thomas thanked him profusely as they entered the Menagerie.

Harry wandered away from the pair to buy Hedwig some owl treats. A few small purchases later, Harry escorted the laden group back to the Leaky Cauldron Arch, Sarah chattering excitedly to her new Siamese cat along the way.

Before they could pass through the archway, Harry turned his attention to the new Witch-in-Training.

"Sarah," Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her seriously. "When you get to Hogwarts, remember that I am always your friend, no matter what anyone tells you, no matter where you are sorted, you can always look to me or your brother for help, or just a little friendly chat. And if anyone gives you grief, let us know and we'll handle it. Can you promise me that?" Sarah nodded solemnly and followed her mother through the arch.

Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry was expected, but he made a mental note to have a talk with Dean if he decided to start distancing himself from his sister. As a muggle-born in Slytherin, she would need all the support she could get.

It was barely noon in the Alley and it was already hot, so Harry went to the ice cream parlor and ordered a large banana split to go. Mr. Fortescue handed him the ice cream with a smile and waved off his money, telling him to come back any time for a hot fudge sundae or two. Harry left with a merry feeling in his heart about the way today was going, and strode to his next stop determinedly. He had something very special in mind to purchase today.

C_orals Kitchen Tools and Outdoor Commodities_ was a small, but well respected shop between Ollivanders and the bank. It had exactly what he needed.

Harry purchased a camouflage tent with a luxurious interior. It had a huge bedroom with an enormous bed, down mattress and coverlet, silk covers, the works, and a large master bathroom with swimming pool size Jacuzzi-like bathtub, rain-spa shower, and sauna. A fully stocked kitchen and never-ending pantry that provided fully cooked meals to the taste of the owner, a dining room, a fitness area, and a game room that looked a lot like the Gryffindor common room. He put the case of potions in the kitchen before the clerk took it back down and sold it to him.

Harry whistled and strolled back into Ollivanders. There was a long wrapped package waiting for him on the counter. He swapped it for a stack of galleons and placed the package in his bag.

"Are there tidings of war, young seer?" Ollivanders' voice made him pause at the door.

"I won't lie to you and say no. But I will ask, why would you leave?" asked Harry, his voice soft, almost ethereal as he thought of the abandoned shop in his sixth year.

"To protect the secrets and values of my trade. If the wrong side could gain a new wand at anytime, the results would be disastrous." Ollivander sounded tired.

"Yes, they would." The teenager agreed. The horrors Voldemort could inflict on the people with that kind of resource were incalculable. He shook his head and pushed open the door. "Until another time"

Harry put the new wand and the tent together, wrapping it easily with a wave of his wand on the way to the post office. The most capable male owl they had was a dusky barn named Jet. He paid ten sickles to rent him, wrote a quick note using their supplies, and head back to the Cauldron to get Hedwig.

His snowy-white owl must have sensed his need for her, for as soon as he stepped outside with Jet on one shoulder, she swooped in and landed on the other. Harry grinned and tied the burden between them, giving the note to Hedwig, whom was preoccupied eyeing her contrasting companion.

"Fly fast, he needs it badly. But don't rush back." He winked at his longest companion, who hooted and took off into the sky.

* * *

His stay at Diagon Alley was even better than he first remembered it to be. A little candy shop George had pointed out to him once in passing was now his favorite place. The regulars and shop keepers at Diagon Alley or the Leakey Cauldron became accustomed to seeing Harry with some type of sweet in his mouth, usually a large ever-lasting swirl lollipop. 

Harry used his size to his advantage in portraying himself as some type of magical creature as he explored Knockturn Alley, taking note of what he heard and whom he saw. Everyone wore a cloak and hood so he wasn't recognized or even thought suspicious. There were many people he learned a few things about, things he could use to his advantage later, if he so chose.

He did his homework in the sun, toured little shops, sent care packages to his godfather (even if he didn't know it was Harry sending them), and plotted out exactly how he was going to handle Pettigrew and Fudge. If things went according to plan, Sirius's name would be clean and clear _very_ soon.

Before he knew it, it was the day before he had to travel to Kings Cross.

Harry puttered around the alley until around lunchtime when he head back to the pub to see if his friends had arrived yet. Just as he was closing in on the magic entrance, the archway formed from the other side and none other than Ron and Hermione stepped through. They blinked in surprised before breaking out in laughter.

"Speak of the devil, Ron and I were just coming to look for you!" Hermione launched herself at him in a bear hug.

"Hello, Hermione!" Harry hugged her with one arm and used the other to shake hands with Ron. "Good to see you mate!"

"How've you been? Blimey, Harry, did you really blow up your aunt?" asked Ron, regarding his best friend with slightly wide eyes.

"Yeah, but it was an accident." Harry filled them in on what had happened (relatively) since that night on Privet Dr. Nothing about Sirius of course, but he did tell them about what the Minister was foolish enough to do, leaving out his own hand in that aspect.

"Wow, Harry, you're very lucky! You can practice all your spells over the summer now!" Hermione paused and considered him thoughtfully. "You _did_ do all your homework, right?"

"Of course! I took my time with it, for once." His friends nodded wisely, they knew how the Dursleys usually treated him. Ron, always the icebreaker, changed the subject to his new wand. He mentioned that the shopkeeper was extremely helpful in taming the _Monster book of Monsters._ Harry just grinned.

Eventually, they set out to the _Magical Menagerie._ When Ron pulled Scabbers out of his pocket at the counter, Harry restrained himself from hacking Pettigrew into a few pieces and excused himself outside.

He waited patiently in front of the shop until, like clockwork, a crash emitted from inside the store. Scabbers raced out of the shop like hell was on his heels; he stunned him easily enough and handed him to Ron as he ran outside.

"I see you ran into Crookshanks." Harry commented dryly. "He's been in that shop for ages, or so the store keeper tells me." He added hurriedly.

"Not anymore!" Hermione said triumphantly from behind them. In her arms was the enormous ginger-kneazle mix he had come to know and love. Harry reached out and stroked his head lovingly, pretending to be oblivious as Ron and Hermione argued over his head.

Eventually, Ron led the way back to the Leakey Cauldron in time for dinner. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the bar reading the newspaper. Mrs. Weasley was just coming in herself with Ginny, Percy, and the twins, Fred and George; she immediately started fussing over Ron's poor packing habits and made him go upstairs to make sure he had everything.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley!" Harry chirped, taking a giant swirl sucker from his 'preserve' charmed pocket and set a corner in his mouth and hefting himself in a stool.

"Harry!" he said, smiling as he looked up. "How are you?"

_Good ol' Mr. Weasley._ "Fine, thanks," he took out his candy to reply. Mr. Weasley set down the paper; Harry saw Sirius's dirty profile screaming at him from the cover. "That Black fellow still on the loose?" His tone was light as he asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, no luck so far."

Harry was unaware he was smiling in an extremely 'Luna Lovegood' type way as he patted the older man's hand and said; "Don't worry, Mr. Weasley. Everything is going to work out wonderfully, trust me." He airily stuck his sucker back in his mouth and wandered out of the bar in the direction of the stairs.

Mr. Weasley stared after him with almost worried look on his face.

* * *

Dinner was as lovely as Harry remembered. He managed to corner off Percy and lightly prodding him with conversation, trying to get a basic idea if his half formed plan would work. He didn't want to see Mrs. Weasley as crushed as she was when he last heard Percy's name mentioned in the same room as her, and the third eldest Weasley son wasn't as half bad as situations had forced him to be. 

When everyone started trickling upstairs to check their things, Harry headed upstairs to meet the wraith of Percy with his missing badge, wincing at the level of ruckus. He assured Ron that he would retrieve Scabbers rat-tonic from the bar and made his escape.

As he approached the bottom of the stairs, he heard the pair of angry voices he had expected from the parlor. Some things would never change, he decided, and waited for an opportune moment to reveal himself. There was a silence after Mr. Weasley explained Sirius's odd behavior before his break out and decided that was as good as a spot as any.

"You don't have to worry about me, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Harry spoke quietly and stepped out of the stair well. The two adults gasped and whirled around.

"Harry! How much did you hear?" Mrs. Weasley seemed slightly panicked. Harry shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, I already knew," he told them softly, not meeting their eyes.

"Wh- But- How?" Mr. Weasley sounded honestly bewildered. The teenager shook his head again and grabbed the rat tonic of the counter, before turning around and heading back to the stairs.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Everyone will." He said with a slightly whimsical tone and climbed the stairs.

As he climbed to the top steps, Harry physically repressed a smile. While he regretted not being able to tell the Weasley's the whole truth, his acting skills sure weren't leaving any slack.

He joined Fred and George huddled in the shadows on the landing, they shook with laugher listening to Percy dismantle his and Ron's room looking for his badge.

"We've got it." Fred whispered to him, showing him the tampered with badge.

Harry didn't laugh; he made Fred and George face him. Even though he was an entire head and shoulders shorter than them, they could tell he meant business and immediately sobered.

"I know you two are trying to get some of his arrogance out of his head, and looking for a laugh, but do you two ever consider what your constant degrading means to him?" Fred and George shared a slightly guilty glance, but that wasn't good enough, they had to understand the full seriousness of the extremes they were pushing Percy to.

"Do you two ever wonder just how Professor Snape ended up the way he is? I'm going to tell you, and you will never tell another living soul, as long as you both live." Harry said this to them with a stone face and steel in his eyes. "There were two boys that went to Hogwarts with him, they were just like you: pranksters, purebloods, Gryffindor, popular, only out looking for a laugh and a good time. They set their sights on young Severus Snape and harassed him everyday. The did little things, relatively harmless things, like pranking the color of his clothes, or his hair, or insulting him, teasing him for being so proper, or book smart. Now, I'm not saying that Snape didn't get them back, or try and return the favor, but every one liked these boys so they followed their example. They laughed at their pranks; they used their insults. Snape was utterly friendless and alone; no one wanted to talk to the 'Creepy Greasy Potions Git'. So these little things built up and built up and built up, until finally he couldn't take it anymore." He couldn't stop himself; the whisper in his ear was going a mile a minute.

"He went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and tried to commit suicide. He was_sixteen_. Someone found him in this moment of weakness, and decided to use it to their advantage. This person was Lucius Malfoy. " Harry spat the name. "He healed him and promised him a way to get revenge on the two boys who made his life hell, a way to be better than them."

Harry took a deep breath and stared at the two horrified boys in the eye. "Within the week, Severus Snape had become a death eater, and he suffered even more. He never fitted in with the pureblood racialists no matter how much he tried. He was still an outcast. But Voldemort," He blatantly ignored their shudders," used dark arts to twist his mind so he would think he had no other choice, but to stay with him. Snape broke free, of course, and pledged his loyalty to Dumbledore as a spy; he even took up a job at Hogwarts as a small piece of retribution: the potions master. He never got his revenge on the two boys, and he feels that they never got punished for causing him so much pain, but they were both beyond his reach indefinitely. Severus Snape remains bitter, and with only Dumbledore as a friend to this day."

"But there's no way something like that would happen to Percy!" George sputtered, looking a little pale. His twin nodded vigorously beside him.

"I'm not saying he'll become a death eater!" Harry hissed. "I'm saying that you two are driving him away, and he'll start looking for any way at all to find acceptance, even if he's miserable while he's there.

"Now, I'm going to bed. I expect the both of you to have a long, serious talk with Percy tonight, and return his badge. And do give Ron his rat tonic. Goodnight." Harry nodded to them, all exterior signs of seriousness gone, and headed to his room, leaving the two thoroughly chastised boys in the hall alone.


	3. Dementors are SO annoying

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Run chapter run.

Chapter Three

_-Dementors are SO annoying_

* * *

"WAKE-UP-YOU-LAZY-GIT!" This shouting was punctuated by his entire bed shaking as someone jumped on it, some great idiot who thought it prudent to wake him up at some ungodly hour before ten o'clock. "WE'RE-GOING-TO-BE LATE!" That great idiot with a death wish just happened to be Ron. 

Harry growled and uncovered a small part of his face to glare loathingly at his soon-to-be-toast best friend. "Get. Off. My. Bed." He said very clearly and very dangerously.

Undaunted, Ron grinned down at him, but stopped jumping. "Mum says be down in an hour ready to go, Tom will have breakfast for you." The red head leapt off the bed and landed on the floor with a great thump that shook the room. "I've got to make sure Scabbers is okay, be back in a sec." he dashed out the door.

Harry threw off the covers and sat up rubbing his eyes wonderingly. When he was seventeen, that glare/tone combination made people like Snape take a step back, but it never fazed Ron then, and looked like it didn't bother Ron in the slightest now. I guess, Harry thought with a wry sort of smile, some people don't ever change. He suddenly remembered Hermione's rather vicious cursed contract.

And some people change a whole lot.

Harry chuckled and got out of bed to get ready for travel to Hogwarts.

* * *

The chaos of that morning was every bit as vibrant, loud, and disorderly as Harry remembered, and he reveled in it. Since he had already packed, Harry had sat down and eaten calmly in the middle of the bar, Ron devouring steadily on one side, while Hermione fretted over her porridge, trying to figure out if she'd forgotten anything. Almost idly, Harry asked how things went last night with Percy. Ron's face took on a very serious look and he actually set down his fork, startling Hermione out of her thoughts. 

"It was a bit...odd, really. Fred and George came in and sort of apologized for always being such gits to him, and explained that they only _really_did it because they didn't want him to take life so seriously and forget to have fun. Then Percy started to…to..." Ron lowered his voice conspiringly, "cry! He kept going on about how he thought we all hated him and couldn't wait for him to leave." The youngest Weasley brother sounded so mortified at the thought that Harry had to pause. It still surprised him just how family orientated the Weasley clan was. For Ron to sound so horrified at the thought of hating one of his brothers...

"Err...that's about when I stopped pretending I was asleep." Ron stopped with a blush.

"What did you do?" Hermione prodded gently, sharing a look with Harry over Ron's head. The red head refused to look up from his plate.

"I um - I err kinda hugged him and told him not to be stupid, that we could never hate him, and we were just trying to get him to be the old Percy, the Percy that used to help us prank Bill and Charlie, and have blackberry eating contests with us in the backyard, and wrestle, even though mum told us to go to bed, and read us stories. You know, brother stuff, like he used to before he got his prefect badge in his fifth year. And then Ginny ran in cause she'd been listening at the door the _whole time_, and we kinda had a-a moment." Ron shook his head, trying to rid himself of the redness in his cheeks and ears. "This morning, it was like seeing him again after two years of being away. He looked, I dunno, happier? He actually messed up my hair and called Fred and George 'Ted and Gog', like he used to."

Mr. Weasley announced that the Ministry cars were there, getting a very relieved Ron off the spot. They piled their belongings into the car and within the hour, were arriving at King's Cross Station.

"Alright, Molly, you and Ginny go first, then Percy and Hermione, Fred and George will follow, then Ron and Harry, I'll follow behind to make sure there aren't any problems." Mr. Weasley gave Ron and Harry very pointed looks, they had the decency to shuffle their feet and look guilty as they remembered the flying car fiasco the summer before.

"It was that bloody crazed house elf." Ron muttered under his breath as the twins disappeared behind the barrier. Harry ducked his head to hide his smile and pushed through the barrier.

The train ride was, for lack of a better word, nerve wrecking. Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to resist throwing himself at the werewolf for a giant bear hug, thus possibly scaring the ever loving CRAP out of the poor guy, before they'd even met in this time. Thus, Harry stayed as far as wizardly possible away from him. He knew he was going to regret that when the dementors came around. He nervously shoved chocolate frogs in his mouth, ignoring the compartment full of first years and second years. (He'd asked Ron and Hermione to wait in the same compartment as the professor until he came back.)

All too soon, the train prematurely slowed, the lights flickered, and the rain began to freeze on the windows. Harry blocked out the faint screams of his mother as the younger children began to shake from the emotional cold. Shadowy silhouettes moved outside the compartment. There was a shriek that wasn't in his head.

"Get behind me!" Harry barked, coming out of his daze with a snap. He shoved his mother's memory even more violently to the back of his head. Several of the children scrambled behind the third year, but two, a young girl and an even younger boy, were frozen on the floor with hand clamped over their ears, their faces stark with terror. The dementors outside began to slide open the door, driven by the raw emotions inside. Harry snarled and leapt forward to scoop up both children before shoving them both behind him, just as the black began to creep around the edges of his eyes.

The dark creatures slid open the door, eager to get to their prey, but Harry already had his wand pointed at them.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Prongs erupted from the glowing tip of his was, he reared up on his hind legs and planted his front hooves straight into one of the shying dementor's middles. Harry held strong as he watched his guardian patronus chase away the few dementors ghosting around their carriage. Prongs pranced back shortly, tossing his great head.

"Do a sweep of the train to see if anyone else needs some help, OK?" Harry whispered, inspecting the open carriage doors behind the spirit. Prongs galloped back out with another toss of his antlers.

Harry shut the door with a wave of his wand before turning around to face half a dozen frightened faces, whom he realized with a start, weren't that much younger than him, physically. He took out a large slab of Honeyduke's chocolate out of his candy pocket and broke it into pieces, passing them to the dazed, shivering group. "Eat it, trust me." They nibbled on it dubiously, before consuming it with more enthusiasm. Except the two still practically frozen on the floor.

Harry knelt on the floor next to the girl, a Ravenclaw by the patch on her robes, who seemed to still be seeing beyond the compartment. He gently opened her mouth and slipped in small bits of half melted chocolate. She convulsively swallowed, then blinked as if just waking up, staring around in wonder. Harry handed her a larger piece of chocolate and moved on to the boy.

The first year seemed to be in an almost vegetable-like state, just barely able to look in Harry's general direction before passing out. Grimly, Harry scooped the small body up and sat down on the bench with him in his lap.

"Go to the end of the train, get Professor Lupin. One of you, hurry." The kids scrambled out of the compartment just as the train began to move.

With a sigh, he looked down at the unconscious first year, who seemed to be coming back around. Harry worked his mouth open gently, slipped in tiny chips of chocolate, and coaxed the boy's throat to swallow. He repeated the process until the kid was conscious enough to chew larger pieces of chocolate, himself. Harry rubbed his little limbs until the blue went out of his lips, he distracted the boy with small talk until he heard Remus's thundering footsteps in the corridor and sling the door open.

"They told me he was nearly kissed," Professor Lupin knelt next to the bench and waved his wand over the boy. He looked up at Harry, with a small frown, but then he realized who he was and his eyes widened fractionally. "What did you give him?" Remus tried to sound neutral.

Harry shifted the kid, who was back asleep, onto the bench so he could pull something out of his pocket. "Honeyduke's chocolate, made with cheering charms and calming solution," he shrugged, "I figured I need it when I heard about the dementors."

Professor Lupin nodded, "Very wise. It was very brave of you to try and protect the student, and good thinking to give them chocolate, your par-" he abruptly cut off, but Harry knew what he'd been about to say. "I'm going to search the rest of the train." Remus finished with a strained voice, rising to the door.

"_Why did you leave me Moony? I thought you loved me..._" the Werewolf whirled around, his eyes wide.

"W-What did you say?" Remus croaked, looking down at Harry with a tinge of anguish in his voice. Fully aware of what Eris had made him say, Harry only blinked silently up at the professor for a moment.

"Don't forget, I'll never hate you, no matter what. And don't worry, you'll understand everything eventually," Harry tilted his head as if listening to something far away. "We'll be there soon, and the prefects need you. They're very anxious. Go on." he made a small shooing gesture with his hand. _What the hell was that for Eris?_

Remus fled the compartment.

* * *

Ron and Hermione didn't raise a big deal out of the fact that Harry didn't sit with them on the train, purely for the fact that he'd been protecting the lower years on another part of the train. Instead, they told him all about what Professor Lupin had done to scare the dementors away after the train stopped. As the trio approached the great hall undisturbed, Harry began to wonder exactly what he was going to do about Malfoy. 

The image of an exhausted bedraggled teenager sobbing in the bathroom and be comforted by the ghost of a muggle-born girl came to mind. He physically winced when he remembered how he'd almost killed the hysterical boy. After Moody found out about the incident, he'd been positively furious, and drilled Harry in proper spell use until he literally recited certain mottos in his sleep. Like 'never use a spell unless you know exactly what it's going to do to the target'. Dumbledore had given him a mission to protect Malfoy, and he planned to follow it through whether it had been given in this time or not.

"Harry, look! Isn't that the Deans sister you were telling us about?" Hermione whispered as she tugged on his arm and pointed at the group near the dais, breaking him from his thoughts. He looked up and sure enough, Sarah Thomas was huddling in the good-sized group of first years, waiting to be sorted. Harry caught her eye and waved, making her break into a smile, along with a few others he recognized from Diagon Alley. Dean, who was sitting across from Harry, caught sight of his sister over Hermione's shoulder, and made a rather goofy face at Sarah, making her cover her mouth to suppress a giggle.

"S'my favorite sister there, I was over the moon when she floated one of our little brothers out of a tree and got her letter." Dean gave Harry a wolfish grin. "She's all about you now, hasn't stopped talking about 'Harry Potter' since she came home from the Alley. I suppose I should be jealous, you got to give her the tour, take her to get her first wand." He shook his head with a sigh.

"Where's Seamus?" Neville asked suddenly, turning from his conversation with one of the new first years on his left. Harry frowned, just noticing as well the Irish boy was usually absent from Deans' side.

"Sitting with his new girlfreind," Dean grinned and gestured to the Hufflepuff table. "He told me he met her over the summer."

"Why couldn't you take your sister to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked as she craned her neck to get a look at the couple at the next table. "Harry told us your mother said you were sick from eating candy."

"I was- your brothers," Dean directed at Ron, "gave it to me for my birthday."

"And you _ate_ it?" Ron asked incredulously, staring at him in open mouthed horror. "You don't just _eat_ things the _twins_ give you!"

"Well, I certainly know that now, thanks." Dean replied dryly before turning his attention to the stage.

Flitwick carried the stool out and set it on the raised platform, signaling the beginning of the Sorting Ceremony.

Just as he'd been told by whatever power governed his 'Seerhood', Sarah became a Slytherin. Harry stood with Dean and cheered for her as if she had become a Gryffindor, earning a few curious stares from his fellow housemates. Harry was glad that Dean had chosen to support his sister, and gave him an appraising look as they reclaimed their seats, making the copper-skinned boy look down at his hands in embarrassment. He let him off by turning his attention back to the sorting without comment.

When Professor Dumbledore stood up, Harry had to clench his eyes shut and look at the table to stop a sound of anguish swelling up in him, which turned out to not be such a good idea. The flash of green light, his silvery body arching gracefully over the tenants of the tower, the look of acceptance and calm still on his face. It all flashed behind his eyelids as if glued there firmly by the gods, to remind him of just what he was doing here. That it could not be all fun and games. He had a job to do.

Forcing these thoughts to the back of his head, he stood and cheered rowdily for Hagrid and Remus, even though his gaze was fixed permanently on the form of the headmaster in some inane attempt to convince himself that he wasn't going to suddenly disappear.

An elbow nudged him, forcing his attention back to the table. "Hmm?" Harry turned to look at his friend quizzically, clearly not having heard a word that was said.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Do you think the Defense teacher will be any good?" Hermione, Dean, and Neville turned to look at him, waiting for his answer.

Harry nodded vehemently, fire sparkling in his eyes. "He'll be one of the best teachers we've ever had!" he said it so firmly that the others almost didn't dare to disagree.

"How do you know mate, have you met him before?" Ron asked between bites of roast chicken, Hermione looked up from her book long enough to wrinkle her nose in disgust and slap him lightly on the shoulder, which the red head ignored.

Harry suppressed a smirk. "You'll find out how I know tomorrow, but I think you're going be kinda surprise." Hermione gave him a searching look, but Ron shrugged just his shoulders with the other boys, before continuing to eat.

When pudding dissolved at last and the Prefects began rounding up the first year, Sarah ran up to Dean as he was getting up from the table. He caught her by the waist and hoisted her into the air, turning her in a circle before letting her down for a hug. Harry smiled at the pair and made to leave, but Sarah broke away from Dean stepped towards him.

"Mum figured it would be easier if I just gave it to you now instead of mailing it." The young Slytherin explained, slapping a matchbox-sized trunk into Harry's palm. "I shrunk it!" She stated proudly. Harry grinned and congratulated her before she claimed another hug from her bother and ran off to catch up with the other new Slytherins.

Later, when Harry lay heavy with food, warmth, and want for sleep on his four-poster bed in Gryffindor tower, the trunk tucked away safely beneath his potions ingredients, he wondered about what might happen tomorrow, in his 'first' divinations class of the year.

* * *

A/N: Not much different from the first edition, I know, but still, better-cause-its-beta'd! Give that luv up to LINAERIAL -TheBonnie 


	4. Oops, did I say that out loud?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the stuff J.K. came up with.

A/N: About the cupid arranged pairing, I need a head count of how many want a Het relationship, or a Slash relationship. It doesn't matter to me either way, but I DO need to know before I can continue with the next couple of chapters. Stating so in your reviews will be fine, thanks, and no, the pairing WILL NOT CONTAIN HARRY. I stated it so in the first chapter, and I can't think of why so many people have written to ask me that. Its looks to be leaning towards het though, Enjoy!

* * *

_He was floating. There was nothing around him, beneath him, or above him. He moved his arm to touch his head; it felt like moving through warm peanut butter. He realized it was a familiar presence circulating him._

_Why am I here, Eris? Harry asked, his voice echoing in his mind, but not in his surroundings._

_**I needed to speak with you.**__ Her voice resonated around him. __**Fate, Destiny, and Balance came to me, begging for a restraint on a certain event. I wouldn't have agreed if an elder god hadn't stepped in.**_

_What restraint? What event?_

_Eris's voice was nearly apologetic. __**You may not stop Voldemort from being resurrected in your fourth year.**_

_WHAT!?_

_**Calm yourself. At least you have the advantage this time. I wouldn't agree unless they gave me a consolation prize.**_

_What did they give you?_

_**The power to make you a natural Occlumens, or a Metamorphmagus, your choice.**_

_Umm, can I get back to you on that?_

_**Take your time, love. Push comes to shove, you'll have until you're fifteen to choose. Aren't you glad I'm on your side?**_

_Yes, Thank you, Eris. Harry said sincerely._

_**You're welcome; now wake up!**_

"OI! WAKE UP! WE'RE GONNA-MISS-BREAKFAST!"

Harry groaned and feebly attempted to shove the red head jumping on his bed to the floor. The offending best friend took the opportunity to seize his arm and literary drag him from beneath his covers. Unfortunately, Ron underestimated Harry's weight and they both toppled backwards off the bed, landing with a loud 'THUMP' on the cold stone floor.

"Thanks for the wake up call." Harry glared at Ron with eyes that promised revenge.

"Anytime. Now, hurry up, there's only an hour and a half of breakfast left!" Ron scooped up his bag from next to the door. "I'll be waiting with Hermione at the bottom of the stair case for you."

Harry grumbled half-heartedly and headed into the bathroom with his toiletries. Today was going to be a loooong day.

* * *

"It's just a little further guys." Harry halted on a landing as Ron and Hermione caught up, slightly out of breath. 

"H-How are you sure?" Ron leaned against the walls, trying to slow his heartbeat.

Hermione sunk to the floor, waving her hand in front of her face. "Have you been here before?" she asked dubiously.

Harry grinned and shook his head. "You'll see-," he reached down to help Hermione up."-when we get there."

They continued their trek until they reached the landing with the circular trapdoor. The rest of the class was looking around irately

"So where's the ladder?" Parvati Patil asked, her forehead wrinkling, searching around as the trio joined the group. Harry held a straight face as he walked past a knot of students to stand before the trap door.

"Up." He stated quietly, on command, the silvery ladder descended to his feet, making the landing fall silent. Hermione and Ron shared a look before following Harry up into the classroom.

The Divinations room was, if that was possible, even stuffier than he remembered. They settled themselves on the brightly colored poufs around the circular tables as Professor Trelawney made her grand entrance (nearly giving poor Ron a heart attack).

Harry let the glittering woman sweep the class into a mystical description of Divination. Instead, he wondered about just how Eris was going to make an announcement of his 'ability'.

"-You, boy." Harry was startled out of his thoughts as Trelawney froze Neville in his armchair with a point of her finger. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so," said Neville tremulously. Harry felt anger bubble up inside of him. For Neville, his grandmother and his uncle were the only family he had left, and for Sybill Trelawney to make him worry like that was just cruel. He slid across a few empty poufs to get closer to the pale boy seat as the Professor went on to describe what they would be learning. The voice hissed in his ear.

"Don't worry, Nev., it's just her arthritis acting up again, she'll be better in a week or so." Harry whispered to him, patting him on the arm and moving back to his seat before Neville could pull himself together enough to form a question. He was just in time to see Trelawney startle Parvati Patil with her prediction of, 'beware of a red-haired man'.

Harry snorted. Okay, the Yule ball could almost be termed 'fiasco' but it was certainly no reason to 'beware' Ron. Lavender got up and retrieved the large silver teapot and set it on the table in front of the teacher.

"-Incidentally, the thing you are dreading- it will happen on Friday, the sixteenth of October." Harry barely suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Mentally, he wished the mystical almost-fraud would hurry up, a knot of anxiety was beginning to form in his chest, and he would really like to get this over with.

At last the class got up and collected their materials. Harry and Ron shared a semi-nervous grin before they drained their tea and swapped saucers.

As he turned Ron's teacup right side up, he felt a strange mist come over him. Like something was gently moving him aside and distancing him from his body. Harry watched through someone else's eyes as the lumps of tealeaves in the bottom of the cup took shape.

"The Crooked Cross," He was vaguely aware that his voice had gone deep, not unlike Trelawney's when she was giving a prophecy, but still, different somehow, not as...final. He was also aware the entire class was staring at him in silence. "Soon you must endure trials which will bring you suffering... The Sun, these trials will bring you great strength, truth, and happiness. With harm to none, so mote it be." The fog lifted and suddenly, he was staring a very pale looking Ron in the face.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as he was seized by a pair of shaking bony hands and pulled roughly from his pouf. Professor Trelawney held him in a startling iron grip at her side; he winced minutely as her fingers dug into his shoulder.

"Class dismissed! Out!" she barked startling the class out of their morbid fascination of Harry. They scrambled to pack their belongings and leave. Hermione shot Harry a look of mixed emotions, the foremost being concern and surprise, as she dragged the still dazed Ron from the room by his wrist.

"Come with me." Professor Trelawney steered him by the shoulder to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of fine powder from the flashy decorative dish on the mantle and hastily called out the address of the Headmaster's Office before shoving Harry through.

Albus Dumbledore was steadily plodding through a mountain of paperwork from the Ministry when his fire abruptly flared to life and a young boy tumbled out, followed by none other than Professor Sybill Trelawney.

"Harry, Sybill, what can I do for you? I must say I'm surprise to see you here of all places!" Dumbledore beamed up at them through his half moon spectacles. _Yeah, imagine meeting the headmaster in the headmasters' office. _Harry thought wryly as he picked himself up off the floor. _Good old Dumbledore._

"Please, do have a seat! Lemon drop?" Dumbledore's cheery presence brought a smile to Harry's lips. The old wizard's eyes were clear and sparkling blue, his beard was as long and silvery as ever, his robes were an outrageous purple with lime green stars, and, Harry had to note, both of his hands were whole and absent of any rings.

As Trelawney swept herself dramatically into an armchair, Harry traded Dumbledore a few lemon drops for an ever-lasting lollypop. The divination teacher clasped both of her hands tightly together in her lap with her back rim-rod straight, her lips pursed, and her face pale.

"Headmaster, something quite serious has been discovered!" Trelawney blurted impatiently. Dumbledore picked up a very important and official looking document from the pile on his desk, wrapped the lollypop in it, and placed it in his sleeve.

"Now then, what could be so serious that you would cut your first class of the year a half an hour early, and bring Mr. Potter here?" The wizened old wizard gave her a look over the tops of his glasses. Professor Trelawney wasn't deterred with the subtle reprimand.

"Mr. Potter is a True Seer, Headmaster!" she snapped, her eyes blazing with some unknown emotion. "He entered the Astral-State and gave a true reading on Mr. Weasley not five minutes ago!"

Professor Dumbledore sat back in his chair slowly, his blue gaze sliding from the emotional Divinations teacher to Harry, whom was sitting in his armchair eating candy quietly while his eyes regarded the headmaster with mild amusement.

"Is this true, Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly after a moment, his voice had gone soft, but his eyes were still bright. "Are you gifted with the sight?"

"As truly as I was born as the seventh month dies." Harry answered lightly, enjoying the flash of shock on the headmaster's face. It wasn't often you could surprise Albus Dumbledore.

"I see..." The older wizard said slowly, staring off into space for a moment.

"Headmaster!" said Professor Trelawney barked, snapping Dumbledore from his thoughts. "Why wasn't he marked after his birth? I don't believe the Potters would do something so irresponsible on a whim!"

"Yes, yes, of course, they wouldn't." Dumbledore said calmly. "They were Unspeakables, they knew the consequences better than anyone, but you have to understand that Lily and James were trying to keep their family protected. I assume that is why they didn't take him to be tested, dedicated, and marked."

_Eris, what are they talking about? _Harry thought to the goddess hovering on the boarders of his mind. Trelawney and Dumbledore were conversing loudly in the background as Eris's presence filled his conscious.

_**All wizard-born children are taken to a testing area at a temple a few weeks after their birth to see if they are gifted with certain rare powers. The muggle-born children are taken when their mother brings them in for a check up, usually when they're a few years old, for various reasons. A witch or wizard healer takes the child, has it tested, and then returns it back to the family with a small memory charm so they don't notice the passage of time. His caretaker at the orphanage never took Tom Riddle to the doctor, so there was no recording of his Parsletounge abilities. You weren't taken either, which is why they never knew **__**you**__** were a Parslemouth, and why giving you the sight was so easy. While the tests show your ability, most abilities do not show up till much later.**_ Eris sounded both bored and thoughtful.

_**Seers are thought of as messengers of divinity, which is why they are taken to the inner chambers of the temple after the test and dedicated to the gods. The god or goddess whom is paying attention to them gives them a mark, a tattoo if you will, which will stay with you for the rest of your life and warn others that you are a seer, which gives you amnesty in certain situations.**_

_Amnesty? What do you mean?_

Eris huffed in annoyance at having to explain. _**For instance, if you tell someone that their baby will grow up and kill three dozen people, and they kill the baby, you can't be prosecuted for accessory to murder.**_

_How does the fact that I'm marked make a difference?_

_**A dedicated seer cannot lie about their predictions. If the person asks you a question after seeing your mark, they take full responsibility for what they might hear, knowing that you are a true and dedicated seer. That is why it is considered irresponsible to not have your child tested. Oh, and just so you know, if you chose to be 'The Prophet' as a profession, you don't have a home country anymore.**_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, you lost me there. What do you mean by 'choose to be the prophet' and 'not have a home country'?_

_**How irritating, you don't know anything. True sight is only gifted to maybe three or four people on the entire planet at any point in time. If you are under age when you are taken to the temple, they place silver forearm bands on you to staunch your sight until you are an adult and can choose to get training for it and become 'The Prophet' by profession, or to keep the blocks on your sight. 'The Prophet' is rarely a filled post and a most valuable service to any leader of a nation. The argument is that Seers are a divine gift and cannot be tied to any one land; therefore, every nation has right to council with them. Understood?**_

_So that's why Trelawney is so upset! I'm not supposed to be able to give full predictions like I did before, and I could have accidentally landed myself in Azkaban, right?_

_**Exactly! Oh, they're asking you a question, say yes, it would make things a lot easier in the long run.**_

"Do you agree Harry?" Harry snapped up his head to meet a pair of wise blue eyes.

"Yes, it will make some things a lot easier in the long run." He replied seamlessly. Dumbledore nodded approvingly and rose from his desk. Trelawney sniffed from her chair and muttered a farewell before leaving via the fireplace.

The Headmaster went to the large black cabinet that contained his pensive and moved several items into his sleeves. Items, Harry remembered with a wince, that he'd smashed during his tantrum in his fifth year._ What did I just agree to Eris?_

_**You're going to the Temples Circle to be dedicated and marked. Don't worry, time stands practically still in my temple, you'll be back in time for lunch.**_

"Here you are Harry, grab a hold of this." Dumbledore held out a small silver disc with the moon phases etched into it about the size of his palm.

"I hate portkeys." Harry stated factually as he took hold of the token. Professor Dumbledore let out merry chuckle that made a smile blossom on Harry's face. If he had been near seventeen again everyone would have looked at him like he was crazy: two smiles in the same hour? Both Ron and Hermione would have been near hysterical with joy.

"Sight beyond sight." Dumbledore stated firmly, tightening his grip on Harry's hand and the portkey. There was a familiar sickening jerk behind his navel and the world turned into a blur.

* * *

A/N: Thundercats-HOOOOOOE::Cough: Anyway, Please read and review! 


	5. A little white lie

Disclaimer: No not mine blah blah blah

**Chapter 5:**

**A little white lie**

* * *

After being deposited promptly on a cold, hard marble floor by the portkey (Dumbledore gracefully, and the not-so-experienced teen flat on his face), Harry felt it necessary to reiterate his earlier statement while pushing himself to his feet.

"I hate portkeys."

"Hate is the gateway to darkness," A raspy elderly voice stated in a matter of fact tone behind him, making Harry turn around curiously. There was a little old man, bent over with age, in traditional robes of a Tibetan monk. He had bright intelligent brown eyes shining out of his wrinkled, raisin-like face. "Welcome to the Temple of Divinity."

The monk didn't have a name, but they called him 'Rinpoche' and asked for Harry and Dumbledore to do the same after the headmaster explained why they were there. He was the caretaker of the temple, had had been for some time.

"This Temple has been around since the creation of civilization, built by the followers of the first Seers." Rinpoche rasped as he lead them down an out door hall lined with decorated columns of various cultures. Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Chinese, and other civilizations Harry could only guess. "Here we have the young Priests and Priestesses in training." They passed an open courtyard of thirty or forty little boys and girls no older than eight, in the lotus position all perfectly quiet. A feat no primary school teacher could claim. They all wore the same burgundy colored robe fastened at the waist by a dark cord of twine. "Often, they find their way to us in mysterious circumstances. In a basket hung in the orchard, floating upstream where we fetch out water, hidden among the brushes in a field. There is a story that one was even pulled out of a fire, completely unscathed by the heat of flame."

They arrived at a large set of double doors, tall enough to rival the main entrance of Hogwarts, inlaid with ebony and silver. Rinpoche raised one leathery fist and beat a feeble knock on the door. They waited for a moment long enough to have Harry worried that someone wasn't going to answer. Would they see through Eris' ruse and kick them out? Would they refuse to answer because they knew he shouldn't be there? Harry tried to keep an exterior of calm about him, as he became increasingly more nervous and tossed question after question to the 'Eris' corner of his mind.

Finally, the door opened and the hot knot of anxiety in his chest loosened. Two Priestesses, both tall and about his age-wait no, he was thirteen again, Harry reminded himself. So they were three years older than him. Both looked very dignified in Kimono styles of the burgundy robe with yellow sashes and a cord of beads at their hips. They bowed; their hair hung loose to their waist and nearly touched the floor in that posture.

"Welcome to the cleansing house Rinpoche, Headmaster, and honorable guest. If the honored candidate would follow us to prepare for his ceremonies?" One of them asked in a quiet, humble voice.

Harry looked up a Professor Dumbledore, who gave him a nod and push on his back to get him going. He paused before Rinpoche and gave him a short bow. "Thank you for showing us the way Rinpoche."

Rinpoche bowed in return as the Priestesses gently latched onto Harry, pulled him through the doors, and shut them with a soft thud.

* * *

_Eris, what exactly are you going to do?_

_**I would worry less about my end and more about sitting down in those robes.**_

Harry would have given a disdainful sniff at her amused tone if he hadn't been so focused on walking in the voluminous ceremonial robes the priestesses had dressed him in. Priests and Priestesses of all ages were crowded in a giant marble hall lit only by candles. They were all silent and watched with calm, impassive faces as Harry passed in the long carpeted isle leading up to a giant raised alter that dominated the far wall.

_Just to let you know, I feel like a bloody girl!_

_**You look marvelous love; I love what they did to your hair! **_

The girls had rubbed a potion on his scalp, and then tamed his hair with ivory combs as it grew and grew until it hung to his feet. Several large, elaborate, and _heavy_ silver ornaments were entwined in his hair, making it nearly impossible to tell where the decorations ended and where he began.

_I'm cutting my hair as soon as I get back to Hogwarts. End of Discussion._

_**That's assuming I **__**let**__** you cut your hair. Now, grab as many layers of the fabric in front of your legs as you can and **__**gracefully**__** throw them forward as you kneel.**_

Hastily, Harry gripped double handfuls of the ceremonial dress and carefully tossed them away from himself as he bent to his knees on the first step of the dais, grinding his teeth in effort to keep his head on balance now that it weighed easily twenty times more than it normally did.

_We'll settle that later; now tell me what to do. _

_**Take the orbs they hand to you and leave the rest to me. By the way, did you ever come to a decision between metamorphmagus s or an occlumens? **_

_I thought I had until I was fifteen?_

_**You do, but it would make things so much easier if you could choose **__**now**_

_All right, all right, I was going to choose occlumens anyway._

_**Wise choice, now pay attention before you slip up**_

The Head Priest and Priestess approached him, each with a small opaque orb cupped in their palms. Harry held out both hands cupped upward for the older man and women to deposit the glass balls in. They bowed to Harry and stepped down from the alter to sit among the other servants of divinity. It was Eris's show now.

In the center of the alter stood a twelve foot statue. Its face was blank; no gender could be determined from its shape, its clothes where undeterminable. It was like a wax doll, waiting to be molded into something else.

Harry watched the statue anxiously, half certain of what Eris would do. Suddenly the orbs in his hands flared the life, shining with a near blinding brilliance, he nearly dropped them as they began to grow warm in his palms.

The statue began to move, bend, twist, as if carving itself from the inside out. It began to gain distinction, color, size, until the Eris that had appeared in his room to begin this crazy journey across time stood on the dais before him. A wicked, yet pleased smile was curled upon her face as she stared malevolently out at the crowded hall.

"**I am Eris, Goddess of Chaos and Destruction.**" Her voice rang out in the hall, almost deafening to Harry, whom was not six feet from where she stood. "**This is my child, of my stars, and now he shall bare my mark so all will know whom has graced him with gifts of Sight beyond the mortal capability and a mind of steel, impenetrable by any design.**"

Eris waved her all-powerful hand in a graceful measured movement. "**This mark will make you known to mortal men as one of Sight,**"Harry kept his eyes demurely focused on the ground as if humbled, even as he felt his skin begin to itch as the mark began to form on his neck. It took the shape of Greece letters, spelling out the goddess's name,"-**and this will serve as a reminder and a warning to you. Remember to whom you pay homage, without question. You will obey your goddess or face the consequences.**" He tried not to squirm as the skin of his back, just where his shoulder bone lay, began to pull and draw together. Harry battled with the urge to rip off the volumes of fabric and examine his shoulder in one of the gold-frames mirrors of the alter. "**You, my child of Discord, will know my voice. Now, take your hindrances on your sight. But be at ease, for if I wish it known to you, it will be known.**" Eris spread her arms wide as they took the shape of bat like wings, and wrapped herself in them. She began to shrink and loose shape until finally, only the faceless statue stood in her place.

Harry lifted both arms strait out in front of him. Two older priestesses came up and folded the long draping sleeves backwards, while two priests lifted a steel box from the corner of the alter and carried it before Harry. The heads of the Temple ascended the dais once more.

"You have now been recorded as a seer to the Temple of Eris." They said together. The younger priests opened the box, the higher ranking adults bent simultaneously and each lifted a silver bracer from the box. Harry winced at the cold as the clamped them over his forearms. They were obviously magical as they warmed and shrank to fit his arms, the seems and hinges disappearing.

"Rise now, Seer of Eris Goddess of Chaos, Bringer of wisdom to mortal men, and child of discord."

Harry struggled to rise as gracefully as he could while his head was grossly out of balance, weighing as much as it did. The entire hall bowed low on the floor to him, Harry turned his body with effort and began the long trek back to the grand doors of the hall.

* * *

_Come on Eris, just a few more inches off, please?_

_**No, any more and it would just look ratty. Its perfect, you look so cute!**_

Harry growled in frustration and vainly tried to hack at the short ponytail at the nape of his neck.

_**You should wear it loose**_

_I __ought__ to shave my head. But I already know you wouldn't let me do that, and neither would whatever accidental magic it is that controls my hair./_Harry thought irritably of the many haircuts he'd had when he was at the Dursley's.

_**Oh, stop pouting; your Headmasters all ready to go. And stop scratching!**_

Reflexively, Harry snatched his fingers from his shoulder. The twisted, nasty looking scar on his shoulder blade was actually very itchy and shaped like Eris's discordant symbol. An arrow pointing in every direction.

"Harry, are you ready to go back?" Professor Dumbledore called as he entered the dressing room with a kind smile on his face. "You do realize that it only an hour before lunch, and you do have to attend your classes this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I know." Harry replaced the pair of scissors on the vanity next the mirror he had been using. The shrunken trunk the Rinpoche had given him lay on the smooth, ancient wood, and was quickly pocketed. Inside that trunk were tools that he had to learn to use in divining. Now that his sight was staunched, he would have to search for answers instead of being bombarded with information at random. "We'd better go, there's something I have to straighten out."

Namely, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, not to mention there was a crises to avert that afternoon. Harry latched on to the Headmaster's sleeve as he activated the portkey and was swirled away from the Temple of Divinity in a blur of colors and magic.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Ron scratched his head and narrowed his eyes at Harry, whom was seated in the armchair across from himself and Hermione. "You're a seer, but you didn't get discovered early on because your parents were in hiding, you gave that reading on me earlier on complete accident and it may not even happen, you speak with the Goddess of **Chaos** and **Destruction **regularly, and no one can read your mind because a goddess gave you a special power I reckon no one has ever heard of?"

"Sounds about right, yeah." Harry winced and looked down at his hands. There was a silence for a moment and he could _feel_ his friends' eyes burrowing into him.

"Well, as long as it wasn't something _unusual_." said Hermione.

"Yeah," joined in Ron, "we'd have been worried if it was something weird."

Harry looked up, startled, to see them both smiling at him. He realized then that he was being teased. "You guys really don't mind?" he asked with obvious relief.

"No more than we mind chasing after your crazed arse every time a dark wizard blows his horn." Ron reached over and gave Harry a friendly slap on the knee.

"Really Harry, you're _Harry Potter_. If something extraordinary didn't happen to you, around you, or about you, I'd be worried!" Hermione got up and slung her arm around Harry's neck. "We'd be a pair of idiots if we lost it over you being a Seer, but not over the fact that you defeated Voldemort _three times_. I like what you've done with your hair by the way." She said offhandedly, toying with the stubby ponytail behind his head.

"Yeah, looks great, so lunch anyone?" Ron got up and headed for the portrait. Hermione rolled her eyes and head after him, tugging Harry out of his seat as she went.

_**I told you there was nothing to worry about. You know them better than that.-**_

_I know, I know. But, I couldn't help but worry. Remember my fourth year? And my fifth? And I don't even want to go __**into**__ my__sixth_

_**I understand dear, now go have fun screwing with your rival's head!**_

Harry barely refrained from protesting out loud as they entered the great hall. _I am __not__ 'screwing with his head', I'm merely trying to curb potential disasters, such as keeping him out of Voldemort's clutches, thus averting the whole 'Dumbledore being murdered' scenario._

_**Whatever helps you sleep at night, dove. You should eat something; your target's just spotted you, and should be on his way to see you soon. By the way, you realize the entire school heard the rumor you were a Seer in your absence right? You might not want to do anything to confirm any stories.**_

_Oh yeah, like the tattoo that says 'Eris' on the side of my neck isn't a dead give away. _ Harry snorted and took a seat in between Ron and Hermione, ignoring the Hall full of murmurs and stares like he usually did.

He had barely finished his second roast beef sandwich when Malfoy decided to pay him a call. Harry could practically _feel_ his stare on the back of his neck as he approached with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

"Oi, Potter!"

Harry turned slowly, calmly wiping his mouth on a napkin. "Can I help you with something, Malfoy?"

"The word around the school is you predicted some of Weasley's pathetic life in divination. Not much of a challenge considering the subject." Malfoy smirked down at Ron's reddening face and curling fists, daring him to do something right under the teachers' noses.

There was just something in Malfoy's smug voice that could always rile bubbling anger in the pit of Harry's stomach. He lost his casual facade and shot out of his seat, right in Malfoy's face in a second.

"I wouldn't insult others' futures if I were you, Draco Malfoy!" Harry hissed in a low, dangerous voice. Malfoy's smug smirk slid of his face in a split second.

"What do you know about my future Potter?" Despite his confident tone, the widening around Malfoy's gray eyes gave away his fear.

"Why should I tell you?" Harry snarled back.

"You're bound too! You're a Seer and you have to answer my question about my future, Potter!" Triumph colored Malfoy's voice and eyes, as he knew he had the Gryffindor cornered.

Harry gritted his teeth, he knew there was no way out of it now. This was something he had been warned about at the Temple. Seers were incapable of lying about what they've seen, that's why they take pains to become well honed in the skill of answering in riddles.

_**This could be a good thing dear, tell him a half-truth about the hippogriff incident. You could lead him around by the nose and he'll never know.**_

"Tell me what you know!" Malfoy demanded, taking double handfuls Harry's robes and pulling him forward.

"Fine! Here's something to chew on, if you don't listen to what Hagrid says you'll never play quidditch again!" Harry ripped himself from Malfoy's grip and stormed out of the silent Great Hall.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait, life is a whirlwind and I have a life. I hope you enjoyed it! And no, I will not EVER abandon this fic unless ABSOLUTELY necessary. 


	6. A lesson to remember

Disclaimer: It all belongs to that…woman, J. K. Rowling.

**Chaos; Destruction; My work is done here.**

**Chapter Six:**

_A lesson to remember-_

* * *

_That little bastard, I'm trying to save his skin and he has a go at Ron? Then he tries to order me around like I'm his bloody servant! _Harry fumed as he stomped his way to Hagrids hut for class.

_**Awww, but he doesn't know that dear, and it wasn't very smart of you to almost loose your head like that. You know better.**_

_Are you siding with __**him**?!_

_**Don't be ridiculous darling! He's one of **__**Zeus'**__** children, who I frankly can't stand.**_

Harry quirked an eyebrow as he approached the Grounds Keepers' hut. _Isn't he your father?_

_**What's that got to do with anything?**_

_Never mind Eris._ Harry sighed as he joined the early birds of the class around the Half-Giants big form.

"'Ello there 'arry!" Hagrid beamed down at him a certain look of pride, making heat bloom in Harry's chest as he grinned back. Hagrid gestured him closer and bent down to whisper in his ear conspiringly. "I 'eard 'bout the you-know-what." He squinted at Harry's neck and pulled his lips into a mischievous smirk he'd never seen on the big wizard before. "I got me own ink'n when I was yer age," Hagrid shoved his moleskin coat up to reveal a massive muscled bicep with a curious twisted design tattooed into just below his shoulder. "It's the mark o' me mums' clan." He winked at him, and then straightened up as the last of the class was gathered around his hut.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear as they finally caught up. Hermione leaned past the red-heads shoulder to look at Harry worriedly while Hagrid corralled the class together.

_I'm doing it again. _Harry realized with an inner sigh. _I'm starting to make them nervous around me._

"I'm fine, just a little irritated, that's all." He threw a glare at the silent Malfoy surrounded by his fellow Slytherins. Harry gave his friends a small smile as if he was putting it behind him. "Let's go see these creatures shall we?"

Hagrid led them around the edge of the forest to the paddock where they would see their 'mystery creatures'. Harry leaned on the fence eagerly; he hadn't seen Buckbeak in a long time. After a moment of hesitation, Ron and Hermione joined him by the enclosure.

"Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books." Hagrid began, rubbing his hands together as he looked at the class. Harry glanced out of the corner of his eye, and stifled a laugh; Malfoy was hanging onto Hagrids every word with an intent expression of absolute concentration, he even had his book in his hands as if he were willing to brave ripping off the length of rope that bound his book shut.

The few people that had bought their books from Flourish and Blott's after Harry had visited, including Hermione and Ron, had already tamed their books and were showing their friends the trick of it. Lavender and Parvati were giggling as they stroked the furred spines, the books purred at the treatment. Hagrid looked positively gleeful as he watched his students playing with their text-books.

"Their so cute Professor Hagrid! I don't know how we didn't think of it before!" Lavender cooed at her book as it extended a page-marker acting like a tongue and licked her hand.

"Wonderful! Now, look there," Hagrid pointed to a strange set of animal marks in the ground beside the paddock. There were a jumble of hoof prints and three-toed marks like an owl, the class 'ooohed' and 'awwed' as they crowded around the prints, whispering their guesses of what could have made them. "Who'd like ter guess wha' made 'em? Don' be 'fraid ter look in yer books, an' no tellin' from you 'arry!" The half giant nudged Harry playfully. Harry looked up at the half-giant gratefully; he wasn't treating him any differently because of his 'gift', even finding it normal enough to joke about it.

Hermione's hand shot in the air followed by several others. Hagrid pointed her out with one sausage-like finger. "Some of the marks look like they belong to a large bird, while the others look like hoof prints, so it's defiantly a creature from the _Multitudus animi _class. They are also very sunken into the ground, so it's probably one of the larger species."

"Good girl, five points fer yeh!" Hagrid boomed and clapped a hand on Hermione's back. The smaller girl was almost pitched forward, but Ron steadied her before she could end up in the grass. "Anyone else? You?" He pointed out a Slytherin girl from the back of the crowd.

"Is it a Talkor?" She asked doubtfully, eyeing one of the pages in 'The Monster Book of Monsters'.

"Go ahead." Hagrid gestured encouragingly. "What's it say 'bout a Talkor?"

The girl cleared her throat nervously and began to read the passage out loud; "A Talkor is an extremely aggressive animal which lives in the highest reaches of mountains. Its fur is silver in the beginning of its life to blend in with snow, and gains brown spots as it matures and feels safe enough to move farther down the mountain in search of food. The females lay eggs once a year, which take three months too hatch. Young Talkor are born with bird like front legs, and hooves back legs, however, the hooves are shed when the Talkor reaches full maturation and are replaced with canine-like paws. Until full maturation, Talkor cannot survive in any temperature above 28 degrees Fahrenheit." She bit lip and looked slightly downcast. "So it can't be a baby Talkor, its too warm."

"Fantastic! Fantastic! You've got us all on the righ' track! Five points!" Hagrid smiled down at the girl around looked around at the raised hands looking as if he were having the time of his life. "You there!" He pointed out Dean Thomas in the middle. "Go ahead!"

"Is it a Cormwin?" Dean asked holding up his book open to its description page. "They're shape-shifters and they live in forests. The males are known for taking half-creature shapes."

"Tha's right, but what else abou' them?" Hagrid urged excitedly.

Dean scanned the page quickly and pointed at one passage. "They're very reclusive, and oh!- they have their mating season near the equator during this time of year." He finished with a snap of his fingers. "Darn it."

"Ex'ellent! Five points!" Hagrid gave Dean a little shake of the shoulder and beamed around at the class. "Tha's what this class is abou'! Not jus' knowin' 'bout pets and what not, its knowin' what ter expect from aroun' yeh! Le's say yer an 'erbologis'," Hagrid prodded Neville in the chest, whom got a wide eyed look that said 'Who? Me?' "An' ye need a flower or summat from the fores' 'ere. Whatcha goin' ter expect to encounter while yeh at it? Tha's what yer goin' ter learn, not all tha' pansy stuff- uh," He glanced at Pansy Parkinson, whom had her eyebrow raised at him, at the back of the class next to Malfoy. "No offense ter the' lady o'course" He amended giving her a half smile.

"So, Professor Hagrid," Lavender put up her hand briefly and looked up at the giant with excitement. "Your going to teach us how to defeat dangerous creatures we might encounter in the future?"

"Na' 'xactly. Tha's what Defense o'genst the Dark Arts is for, I'm gonna teach you lot what ter _expect_, an' 'ow ter 'andle the not so dangerous critters, Lupin'll teach ye what to _do _with the ones that are." Hagrid elaborated delicately. The class was chattered excitedly, and began to clamor for spots around the paddock.

Harry was mildly surprised at the unexpected lecture. Perhaps this was the way the class was supposed to go without Malfoy's rude interruptions? Or maybe his interference at the bookstore had caused it? Either way, it seems that Hagrids class was destined to be a lot more interesting, or at least more organized this year. Harry elbowed someone whom had trodden on his foot, and gave the grinning Care of Magical Creatures professor a 'thumbs up'.

"Now let's get yer creatures!" Hagrid strode off into the forest and out of sight. The class was buzzing with excitement now, pressed against the gate, even Malfoy looked a tiny bit more interested than scared.

There was a rustle from a bush, Harry's sharp eye-sight caught sight of them before someone squealed from the crowd, and Hagrid surged into the paddock with a dozen Hippogriffs restrained by thick metal collars and chains. Harry couldn't help cracking a smile as the class pressed forward instead of backward from the fence as the new professor tethered the creatures nearby.

"Now, these are Hippogriffs," said Hagrid "an' the firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're real proud- don't NEVER insult one, 'cause it migh' be the end o' yeh."

Harry tipped his head inconspicuously and examined Malfoy out of the corner of his eye with a hidden smirk of satisfaction. The blond Slytherin had taken several steps away from the paddock at Hagrid words, his face drained of what little color it had gained back. However, he was still listening to the half-giant with rapt attention.

"Always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid demonstrated as he continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, an' yeh bow-try not to blink, like this," He bent his huge form in half and slowly straightened up, keeping his gaze perfectly level with the creature he had singled out. "Then yeh wait fer them teh- ah! See tha'?" The large pinkish roan bent its scaly front knees and sank into a regal bow. "Then yeh can touch 'em, and even ride 'em." Hagrid reached out without hesitation and pat the hippogriff on the beak, which closed its eyes and gave a soft croon. The class broke into an awed applause; Harry climbed over the paddock fence, followed closely by Ron, Hermione and then almost a dozen others.

"Eager are yeh?" Hagrid beamed at the volunteers, as if he hadn't really expected so many people to want to participate. "Lets start with you 'arry, you can try ter get along with this one-"

"May I try Buckbeak instead?" Harry interrupted calmly, ignoring the whispering behind him. The back of his neck felt hot from stares, but Ron's solid form beside him and Hermione in the corner of his eye lent him a pillar of confidence. Hagrid gave a single blink of surprise, then grinned and un-tethered the gray hippogriff that was prancing at the end of his chain.

"Oops- no! Buckbeak!" The hippogriff in question had jerked his chain straight out of Hagrids fingers and pranced straight over to Harry like an excited puppy, stopping a few feet away and tossing his head impatiently at the teen. Harry was rather taken aback, but gave a short bow- which he almost didn't get to complete before Buckbeak hastily bent one knee then pounced to close the short distance between them, sticking his beak under his hand.

_Does he remember me? _Harry asked the silent deity in the back of his mind bewilderedly, as Buckbeak nuzzled his face and preened his short hair affectionately. The last time he'd seen Buckbeak, the hippogriff had done this very same thing, but that was when he had been fifteen.

_**Animals, particularly magical animals, view time differently than humans do. Buckbeak knows that you are his friend and trusts you as if you'd known him for years because that is what exactly what happened in his mind. Don't think too much on it dove, you'll just get a headache. **_Eris supplied helpfully, with the air of one whom was filing her nails as she spoke.

"Don' mind tha' class! Creatures are known fer actin' strange 'round seers!" Hagrid boomed as he laughed at Buckbeaks' enthusiastic greeting. There was a ripple of giggles and sniggering as the hippogriff seized Harry's tie in his beak and tugged at it playfully, engaging him in an impromptu round of tug-o-war. The paddock was soon full of bowing and happy noises from the hippogriffs as they were being stroked by the students.

"This is fantastic Hagrid!" Hermione complimented as she stroked the feathers on the neck of the chestnut she and Ron shared. Hagrid blushed deeply beneath his beard and hid his pleased smile by turning to look over the class. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were sharing a hippogriff with- Harry blinked and looked again -Neville of all people.

"Who wants ter ride 'em?" The question was met with enthusiastic pleas of 'Pick me!' and 'Me!' from the class. Hagrid happily helped everyone onto the hippogriffs, two and even three students fitting comfortably on each creature's back. "Lead 'em a few times 'round the castle will you 'arry?"

Not bothering to restrain a grin, Harry placed his foot on the junction of Buckbeaks' wings and hoisted himself onto his back; it had been forever since he'd last flown. He turned to look behind him to see if everyone was ready; Ron had his arms wrapped around the pinkish roan's neck firmly, wincing as Hermione had his waist in a death grip. Pansy had chosen to ride with Malfoy, while Hagrid let Crabbe and Goyle stay on the ground at their request. Neville was patting the neck of his solemn mount nervously, Parvati's fingers gripping his shirt. To Harry, it seemed most girls had chosen to ride behind a boy for some reason, even if they didn't really enjoy their company- proven by Lavender's rather unbiased choice of Blaise Zabini.

"Alrigh' then," Hagrid nodded to Harry and stepped out of the way.

"Let's go!" Harry nudged Buckbeaks' side with his heels and gripped the chain as the hippogriff launched them into the air.

Wind rushed in his ears as they rose higher and higher, a cry of joy from being air-born at last ripped itself from Harry's chest and was surprisingly harmonized with a piercing sound from the creature beneath him. An array of similar soulful sounds rang out behind them; Harry twisted around carefully to see all of the hippogriffs following them like flock of geese. He let out another shout and nudged Buckbeak into a barrel-roll, laughing at the faint shrieks and yells as the rest of the herd followed their lead. The forest was a beautiful sea of green stretching out below them; Harry guided them into a turn back toward the school grounds before they could cross the ancient stone wall that faintly separated the school from the deep wilderness.

The lake was calm, gently stirring pool in the light breeze. Harry nudged Buckbeak into a gentle dive, bringing them just above the water, creating waves with the powerful wings of the hippogriff and glittering wakes with his claws. The castle approached rapidly, they jerked into a steep climb, rising level with the turrets, Harry yelled out a sound of challenge and leveled out, heading right at the thin spires. Almost at the last moment, he leaned with Buckbeak as the creature tilted its wings, narrowly avoiding the tower, only to meet an obstacle course of roofs, flags, and statues. They weaved expertly, leading the others with effortless grace through the thrilling rooftops of Hogwarts, until they broke into open air and soared upward again; twisting into all manner of turns and tricks in the air as they rose even higher than before.

Harry glanced behind him with an evil grin, then pushed Buckbeak into a flip and nosedived toward the ground. The wind roared its deafening call, Harry felt weightless for a moment before they plummeted toward the earth. He gripped the hippogriff firmly with his legs and flattened himself to its neck to gain them more speed. The ground rushed closer and closer, until Harry could see a bug on an individual blade of grass, then with a powerful twist, they jerked level with the ground and skimmed the lush grass with Buckbeaks' feet. Hagrids' huge form waved at them from across the lawn, Harry nudged Buckbeak up a few dozen feet and entered a gentle, slowing dive until they landed back in the paddock at a jostling jog.

"Fantastic you lot!" Hagrid boomed joyfully and the rest of the class landed with the hippogriffs, positively glowing as he began to help shaky students down from their seats. Harry slid from Buckbeaks back, his heart pounding and blood rushing through his ears. Even though he was on the ground, his mind was still soaring among the clouds, until a hoarse yell brought him back to earth.

"POTTER!" Malfoy stiffly tumbled off of his hippogriffs back. His face was paler than it had been even when Harry had told him 'his future', his hair was a wind-snarled mess, and he looked like he was trying not to throw-up even as glared at Harry with a lethal stare that could have had Slytherins' basilisk doubting its own future. He strode with unsteady legs up to the spot where Harry had dismounted easily from his mounts back.

"We didn't_ask_ for a daredevil ride of the deranged and suicidal,_Potter._" Malfoy spat, and he gripped the front of Goyle's robes as he attempted to get his legs to stop shaking. He opened his mouth to say something else but instead gave a strangled heave and stumbled away with the help of his hulking shadows.

"I hate to say anything in junction with Malfoy," Dean sank heavily onto a nearby rock with his hands on his knees. "I mean I _really_ hate too, but please warn some of us with high-blood pressure to stay on the ground next time, huh?" He gave Harry a weak pleading look.

"Aww, quit your belly-aching." Ron swung an arm around Harry's shoulders, his freckled face still flushed and his eyes glittering. "That was bloody brilliant! Maybe Hagrid will let us ride them on our afternoons off?"

"Count me out." Hermione's voice said weakly. She was laying eagle spread on her back in the grass with her eyes closed, her face was pale and her chest was rising and falling heavily.

"What's that 'Mione?" Ron released Harry to crouch next to her head, biting his lip to keep from laughing, but failing to keep all of his amusement out of his voice.

"FOR-GET IT." She spoke very loudly and clearly, even cracking one eye to insure they were paying attention this time. She did not look amused. Harry pursed his lips to keep his snigger at bay, and bent down to help his best friend up off the ground.

"Come on, we're going to be late for dinner." He said to Hermione, whom groaned and allowed his and Ron to help her up and begin the trek back to the castle.

* * *

The common room was buzzing with chatter, when Harry, Hermione and Ron returned to put away their books before dinner, the students whom had gotten back before them were already spreading the story of their first fantastic lesson with Hagrid. They didn't even stare at Harry as he climbed the staircase to his dorm, wrapped up in story telling or checking their schedules to see when they had Care of Magical Creatures class. An elated feeling rose in his chest as he head into the room he shared with four other; his whole 'Seer' thing was old news now, only half of a day later! Maybe things would be as bad as he thought…

_But that doesn't mean I'm not going to be extra careful. _Harry thought firmly as he joined his comrades as they head to dinner.

_**You can never be too careful.**_Eris agreed from the deep confines of his mind. _**But what are you going to do about Severus Snape?**_

Harry's brow creased faintly as he considered it, but his train of thought was interrupted by a growl from his stomach at the smell of food when the doors the hall swung open. _Food first, conspire against the authority figures later. _He glanced up at the head table to eye the Potions Master drilling holes into his plate with his stare.

For the first time that day, Harry felt honestly and truly exhausted. His adrenalin from the flight had disappeared, and now the effects of having two full days crammed together, on top of trying to prevent snow-balling catastrophes and the constant tension of the day, were beginning to set in. He sat with building weariness at the Gryffindor table and began to eat the food Hermione put on his plate as his eyes began to droop. Despite his fatigue, Harry's mind buzzed with thoughts about the Potions Professor. The mans position seemed impossible; he was the only spy the Order had in the ranks of Voldemort, he was honor bound by Dumbledore to do what was necessary, and he would eventually be bound by Narcissa Malfoy to murder the one person he had to help him out of sticky situations. Not to mention the 'Draco Malfoy' issue; at this point, Snape had no idea which way the young Slytherin would turn, and he couldn't risk his façade trying to find out, or waste his time trying to help someone who didn't want it.

Harry lifted his eyes to the man pointedly looking everywhere but the Griffindor table. Obviously, Snape was too afraid to hear anything about his own future to ask any questions. Or perhaps he didn't want to repeat Voldemorts mistake of trying to prevent a prophecy? Still, Harry felt almost obligated to let Snape know that he wasn't on his own, that someone was looking out for him…

A bud of an idea blossomed in Harry's mind. _That could work._

He began to eat faster, he had to get back to the dorm and work on it- despite his wish for sleep- if it was going to be ready by the first class the next morning; Double Potions.

* * *

Read and Review Please! 


	7. Finally

A/N: Please read my author profile if you have any questions about the next chapter, updates, and further news.

**Chapter 7:**

**You asked before, you have it now**

**********8888888***********

_To who ever this is delivered to:_

_I can't imagine who you are or how you know the truth about the secret keepers, but thank the gods for you. The tent is marvelous, and you astounded me again when I found those potions and a replica of my old wand. I must weigh almost 14 stone by now, that enchanted cupboard is bloody brilliant, I can't cook for a damn, and I wonder if you already knew that. Do I know you? Did you know Lily and James? Of course it must be foolish to ask you these questions, after all, if you were going to tell me, you would have done so, and then you might have gotten in more trouble than I'm worth. But, I can't help but ask; am I ever going to meet you? Thanks a million times for everything,_

_Sincerely,_

_The You-know-who that's NOT a dark lord. _

Harry folded the letter with a smile and tucked it deep into his robes. Even freshly out of prison, Sirius Black could still crack jokes. Hopefully, he would be seeing Padfoot soon to give him the biggest hug in the world.

Harry shook his head and checked his watch. Almost show time, they'd better get moving if they were going to make to the dungeons on time.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked as she pushed away her plate full of crumbs. Ron glanced at his own watch and stood up from the table. He looked less than enthused to have potions first thing in the morning.

"Don't look so down mate, it probably won't be as bad as all that." Harry clapped his friend on the back as they made their way out of the Great Hall.

*8*8*

Professor Snape was behind his desk, dutifully plodding through a pile of pop-quizzes, his eyes fixed on his work with a thinly veiled single minded determination.

_**Coward.**_ Eris snorted in Harry's mind.

_Be nice. _Harry scolded her absently while bottling his and Ron's potion. Ron kept looking from their potion to Hermione and Nevilles' in disbelief. They were exactly the same. _He's a little afraid of the future, can you really blame him?_

_**Oh, he faces hordes of hormone driven, magic filled, adolescents fooling with explosives daily. He should have nerves of **__**steel!**___Eris huffed. _**You'd think he could handle one underfed thirteen year-old. **_

A gong sounded from deep within the confines of the castle.

_You know,_ _I don't know which part of that sentence to object to first. _ Harry rolled his eyes and got in line to place the vial in the box on Snape's desk. Snape didn't look up from the quizzes as Harry set the bottle down inside the crate, though his hand froze in the middle of a red mark. Harry shook his head and went back to his desk to pack up his bag. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Hermione had already packed her bag and slipped out of the class-room with the time turner.

"Hurry up Harry," Ron urged as he helped him gather the rest of his belongings. "If we start on our assignment now, we'll have an hour before lunch free." He paused with a blink and looked around, "Where's Hermione?"

"Don't worry about her, she's not allowed to tell you, but _I_ am. I'll tell you later." Harry set his now full bag on the ground, "Actually, I have to do something first." He glanced at Snape and gave him a meaningful look.

"Good luck with that." He patted Harry on the back and picked up his own bag. "I've got to go check on Scabbers, he's been sleeping more than usual, but he does seem loads less stressed. Usually, he goes mad when we try to stick him in a cage. I think it's the tonic."

"The tonic. Right, that's probably the cause." Harry agreed with a straight face. _It would have __**nothing**__ to do with the powdered asphodel I put in his rat-tonic…and his food…and water. _"Meet you guys in the library then." Harry waved to them as they left the classroom.

He waited until the door clicked shut to pull a rolled up scroll out of his robes and stride up to Snape's desk.

"I believe class is dismissed Mr. Potter." Snape stated in a strained voice with out looking up from his paperwork.

Harry smothered an amused snort. "I know." He said instead and held out the parchment right under Snape's nose so he couldn't ignore it. He pretended not to see the man flinch minutely.

"What is it?" Snape let the quill lie finally and leaned back in his chair, looking at the extended hand as if it held a live cobra.

"A gift." Harry answered promptly.

Hesitantly, Snape reached out took it. "Thank you."

"Open it, so I can show you how it works." Harry urged gently. A trapped look flashed across Snape's face, but it was hidden just as fast before he haltingly undid the white ribbon that held the roll shut. It looked blank as Snape uncurled it; Harry flicked out his wand and tapped it twice. A little black dot appeared, like the ink blot of a quill. "Tell it who you are."

"Severus Snape, Potions Master." The dot quivered, and then exploded into a web of thin lines and symbols. Snape blinked and leaned foreword. "This is a map of Hogwarts, it's tracking… everything." He whispered in astonishment.

"Not all of Hogwarts, just the dungeons." Harry gave him a small smile. "To give the students a fighting chance you understand."

Snape inclined his head with small smirk.

"Now, what I don't understand about you professor," Harry considered Snape with a confused frown. "Is how you've gotten such a high opinion of life. _I'm_ tempted to let the world drown in its own stupidity half the time, but I don't because that's my duty. But _you_, someone who doesn't owe them anything any longer, would still risk your life to defend the same people who would damn you." Harry ran his hand through his hair absently and glared at the man without really seeing him, his eyes far away. "What could you have possibly seen that would make it worth it? That you would be willing to _die_ for?"

Snape bowed his head, his hair creating a curtain in front of his face. "As you well know, there was someone…special." Snape's voice was whisper soft again. "There are things in this world worth dying for." His tone stirred a swirl of frustration and unfocused anger in Harry's gut.

"Optimism?" Harry nearly spat, startling Snape into looking up. "From you? I really expected more. Tell me professor, when was the last time _optimism_ saved anyone?!"

Snape choose his words carefully. "It's not optimism, it's called hope, and you are far too young to be without it."

"But not to young to die, am I?!" Harry snarled. He felt enraged for a reason he couldn't grasp.

That made Snape pause and consider him again. "Seers aren't privy to their own futures, if I'm not mistaken." He started slowly, "How can you be so sure-"

"That I'm going to live a short and painful life?" Harry hissed. With quick, jerky movements, Harry ripped off his robe and shoved up his left sleeve to bare a pale forearm with two circular scars marring it. "Let's see, I got these from where my Uncle shoved a lit cigar on my skin," He dropped his arm and lifted the hem of his shirt to expose a crescent shaped scar stretched over painfully obvious ribs. "I got this from my Aunt when she beat me with a caste iron skillet." Harry turned and lifted his shirt away from the small of his back where three long vertical scars ghosted dangerously close to his spine. "And these from where my cousin though it'd be fun to kick me down a flight of stairs, then drag me up to do it again."

Harry straightened his clothes and fixed Snape with a poisonously bitter look. "The past belays the future. The wizarding world will get their savior, martyr, scapegoat- whatever, and I will _finally_ get to the other side. There's nothing here for the likes of me, and there never will be." Harry paused as he picked up his robes, his twisted expression slipping into a slightly dreamy one. "I hope it's like falling asleep and not –"

A hand on his shoulder startled him. He hadn't even seen the man move, but Harry looked up into Snape's searching eyes. The dark tunnels seemed to capture him, hypnotizing; Harry felt a light tug on his mind. He hesitated briefly, but allowed Snape to pull him into a memory.

Harry stumbled back clutching his chest as if he'd been stabbed. He'd never felt anything like it. Was that what it would have been like if-? No, he couldn't let himself finish that thought. He took several deep breathes and hugged his arms to his chest.

"I-," his voice faltered as he looked up at Snape, who was gazing down at him with a ghost of an emotion he didn't dare define. Harry fixed his eyes on his shoes and was able to speak after another deep breath. "I don't think there's anything like that for someone like me."

Snape considered the boy before him as if he'd never seen him before. "I think," The Professor started, moving closer. "That there is." Slowly, as if quick movements would break something, Snape picked up the discarded robe and pressed it into Harry's chest until he took it.

He considered Harry one last time, and nodded, once, confirming something to himself. Then he straightened his spine and seemed to return to normal. "You're going to be late for lunch," Snape said finally. Harry hesitated in moving. "Was there something else?"

"I need to...show you something." Harry swallowed and tried to gather his thoughts. "Later tonight."

Snape squeezed his shoulder. "Very well, I will approach you in the library fifteen minutes past curfew and give you detention, will that suffice?"

Dazed and confused, Harry could only nod and pick up his bag to leave. He paused with his hand on the door knob, he'd almost forgotten a crucial part of his present. "Professor?" Harry didn't turn to look at Snape. "When in dire need of a destination, stand in the presence of both gift and enemy turned ally. Have him speak words that once seemed dead, but now bloom in the autumn of dark days… See you tonight."

*8*8*

_What in the hell was that?!_ Harry slid to the ground in an ill used corridor, burying his face in his hands. His chest still ached with a ghostly yearning, his mind churned. _Snape never acted like that before, no matter how civil we'd gotten!_

_**Ahh, but my dear, this time you made him realize something that had never occurred to him.**_ Eris' voice was soothing in his bewildered mind.

_What could that be? _Harry snorted out loud.

_**That someone may have needed Lily Evans more than he did.**_

Harry didn't have a reply for that, nor did he wish to examine that statement at all. Instead he willed the confrontation to the back of his mind and concentrated on making himself presentable for his friends. He had another long night ahead of him, one of many to come, for this was just the beginning.

_I wonder how friendly Snape will be while I read his tarot to him tonight. _Harry mused as he set off for the common room.

_**You can always tie him to a chair.**_

_There's an option._


End file.
